Life After Loss
by emacmannis
Summary: A Malliezona fic! What would life be like if Mark had not been on the plane when it crashed. Would it make Callie and Arizona's struggle just a little bit easier? How will he morn the loss of his one true love, Lexie Grey. My first story everyone!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

All of the SGMW doctors who were being sent out for a risky procedure of a pair of conjoined twins meet at the doors in the ER. Arizona Robbins, head of Peds, was the last doctor to be assigned to the case after the resident studying under her, Alex Karav had at the last minute told her he was switching programs to go to Hopkins.

Just as all of the doctors, Meredith, Derek, Arizona, Mark and Lexie were filing out of the doors on their way to the small plane set to go to Boise Memorial, Arizona and Marks pagers ring loudly. It was telling them to come to the hospitals daycare as soon as possible. They both rushed down to see what could be wrong with their beautiful baby, Sophia.

To their arrival they saw Callie hugging a wailing baby, still wearing a scrub cap and surgical booties over her sneakers. She had obviously rushed out of a surgery to check of Sophia. Both of them rush over to get the scoop on what's going on. "She has a double ear infection and is running a fever of 101 degrees." Callie says sounding more like a doctor then a mother.

In that moment she looks up between wails and lets out an almost unrecognizable "Mama!" Arizona takes Sophia from Callie and talks to her in her soft peppy tone that she uses with her patients. "Hey Baby Girl! I know your ears don't feel very well, but we will get you good as new in no time!" Arizona walks off to the side of the room to give Callie and Mark some time to talk without having to yell over Sophia's cries.

"They said she can't stay with a fever, its against protocol, they think she will get the other kids sick. I would take her home but I just left a hemipelvectomy that I will be working on for at least a few more hours" Mark answers easily like he has already made a decision. "I'm going to tell Hunt that I can't go." "Mark but you are the only one from plastics going, he will -. Mark interrupts her. "Ill send Avery, he is only doing rhinoplasties tonight, which can all be covered or rescheduled." "Are you sure, that is a huge surgery? I could probably get one of the nurses to watch her." She says in an unconvinced tone. "I'm positive! When my baby is sick she needs her daddy to take care of her, not some nurse!" Every time Mark talks about Sophia it warms Callie's heart to see how much he loves her and loves to be a dad.

Arizona walks back with Sophia on her hip with a little sway in her step to sooth her fussy baby. Sophia's face is swollen with tears that have finally stopped falling. If anyone can get a child to stop crying, it's Arizona.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look who stopped crying! Arizona says it in a childish voice that makes Sophia smile her toothy grin. Callie takes Sophia back into her arms. "Goodbye Big Girl! Mommy will see you tonight!" Giving her one last squeeze and a light kiss on the cheek she gives her to Mark. "I'm going to go get Avery on board with the new plan then take her home. Arizona do you think you could talk to Hunt for me sense he is waiting by the plane. Arizona nods. "Sure." "Ok, then Mark I will see you at home around seven I hope, if post ops dose not take to long" Callie says it looking at her watch and remembering she needs to get back to the OR. "Ok." he says nodding. With that he walks out of the daycare holding an almost asleep Sophia."

Now it is just Callie and Arizona in the room. "I better get back to surgery, I left some bonehead interns to cover for me until I get back." "Ok, see you when I get back tomorrow." She says with a light chuckle in her voice because of her wife's prior comment. Callie's humor is definitely one of the things she loves about her. Callie places a light but passionate kiss on Arizona's lips before exiting the room at a fast speed. "See you then!" Callie calls over her shoulder as she she leaves.

Arizona heads back to the ER where she us quickly ushered outside towards the plane by Owen. "Hey just the guy I need to speak to! Mark can't come. Sophia's sick and Callie's operating so he is taking care of her. But don't worry he said he would send Avery if that's ok with you?" She flashes him her best dimpled grin because he looks like he is about to crumble under stress. Just like every other person she gives this smile to he smiles back to unable to suppress it. "I guess its fines. Avery will probably be happy to be a part of this huge plastics opportunity. Its just all of my doctors are bailing! Why cant one thing just sick to schedule?" Arizona has to think about that for a second. "Maybe its to keep life interesting and unexpected. So you never know what's coming next?" Owen smiles at her. "Well that's one way to look at it."

She climbs up the steps f the plane and takes a seat next to Cristina. About five minutes later Avery jogs up the stairs and takes a seat next to Lexie, a smile stretching from ear to ear showing that he is happy to be here. As the plane ascends Arizona shuts her eyes prepared to sleep threw the flight.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: i did not think to add an authors note to the first one, to tell you the truth i don't even think i'm writing this in the right place. But this is my first story up here and i could use all of the advise on how to do this i can get! i would love to hear what you think of it in the reviews! thanks and keep reading!

Arizona's POV

She awakens to screams. In a sleepy daze she sees Meredith grab Derek's hand tightly, behind her she sees tears streaming down Lexie's pale cheeks, as Jackson holds on hard to the arm rests of his chair. Next to her Cristina yells at the top of her lung and grabs at the window to her left.

When a voice comes over the loud speaker she finally becomes alert. Loud Speaker: This is your captain speaking; we are experiencing malfunction of the right wings propeller. We are losing altitude at a fast rate, prepare for impact!" Less then a minute later an unthinkable amount of force collides with the plane and everything goes black.

When Arizona opens her eyes again she sees trees above her with the sunlight streaming threw. It is peaceful for a moment when it is completely silent, like a dream, till a voice penetrates the silence. "Mer! Meredith! Where are you?" Arizona looks up to see Cristina stumble by without noticing her there. She hears a voice call back. "Cristina" Arizona knows its Meredith's.

She stops listing to the voices and starts looking at her surroundings, finding it almost impossibly hard to do both. The plane is ripped in two at its center. She looks and sees the front half of the plane right next to her. Unable to control herself any longer she lets out a scream. Then she hears a voice calling down to her from inside the plane. "Hello! Who's there? Can you hear me?" Arizona looks up but doesn't see anyone. " Yes, I can hear you! I'm Arizona!" she says in a forced and unsteady voice. For the first time in years, sense Timothy, her beloved brother died to be exact her voice lacked its usual pep.

Meredith and Cristina come back into view. Mer struggles to keep her balance using a stick to steady herself. "Arizona are you ok?" Before that moment she had not even considered her own well-being. After looking her self up and down she makes the assumption. "Yes, Ill be fine. Have you ever found everyone else yet?" "No, we have not found Derek, Lexie or Jackson yet." Meredith looks on the verge of tears. "You guys should go look for the others, Ill help the pilot. "Arizona says. Cristina looks at Meredith who does not seem to want to talk anymore. "Ah, I guess we will." Meredith has her hand over her mouth as she turns and follows Cristina away.

As they menuver threw all kinds of scattered plane peaces and article's of luggage she finally relizes why Mer needs the stick. There is a huge piece of metal sticking out of her upper makes her think of all of the other injury's the doctors might have.

Remembering the pilot she try's to talk to him again. "What's your name?" "I'm Jerry." "Well hi Jerry, I'm a doctor. Are you ok?" "Well I think so but I cant feel my legs" Arizona knows that's a very bad sign because he could have a spinal cord injury that could leave him paralyzed. "Don't worry, Jerry, I will come take a look at you."

Pulling herself up into a sitting position she feels a sharp pain in her leg. "Ow!" She lets out. "Are you ok out there?" Jerry says sounding concerned. "I may be a little banged up myself." "Just stay put until some of the others come back and can check you out!" "That's probably a good idea."

She starts to asses herself looking for other injury's. She knew she hit her head but not hard enough to have gotten any kind of a bleed. She moves her hand from her head down searching. When she gets to her left leg she feels another shooting pain. "Ah!" Arizona's face burns with fear about what could be wrong with her.

"Ok down there?" Jerry calls to her. "ah ,I don't know! I think I could have hurt my leg." Gathering all of the strength she can muster she tares at the pant leg of her scrubs reveling a bloody woond. Feeling suddenly overwhelmed, her chest tight with emotion she unknowingly lets out a laugh. Not expecting herself to do that she laughs even more at the inapproprit action. " Whats going on out there? Whats so funny" Arizona can barly contain herself while she says the words. "Im married to an orthopedic sergeon and I can see my bone." I-Its r-really not funny. I know. I-I think I may be in a little bit of sh-shock." Her laughs are slowly turning to sobs. "Just calm down Arizona, we will be ok." Thinking to herself about his words, she hopes they are true.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I really need to explain why I have not been able to post! So I am stuck in the middle of nowhere, aka Maine and there is no wifi! I live super far away from anywhere with wifi but I had my mom ring me to a coffee shop so I could post this. I hope I will be able to post more but I will post at least on ore chapter today! So this is a Mallie chapter! I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I tried really hard to capture their relationship and how they would act and spend their time together.

**Chapter 3**:

**Marks POV**

There we go Soph! Almost done! Mark says in a baby voice. Sophia stairs up at him from the changing table and laughs. A huge smile taking over her face. Callie sneaks in the door unnoticed. "Caught you talking baby again!" "No! I was not!" "Well you know what this means now don't you?" Callie doesn't give him time to answer. "It means that you can't say it's annoying when Arizona and I do it when you do it too! "Mark rolls his eyes. "Whatever!"

Callie decides to just switch the subject, happy that she won this one. "What's for diner? I'm starving!" Mark decides to drop the subject too because he knew he wouldn't win this fight. "I was thinking about ordering some pizza?" Callie walks over to pick up Sophia. "Sounds great! Hey, Baby Girl! Sophia smiles up at her. "Mommy!" "Do you want pizza?" Callie says with a smile. "Yay pizza! I want ha-wi-an! Callie laughs saying "You have spent to much time with your Mama! Are you sure you don't want pepperoni, my favorite?" Sophia shakes her head. I want Mama's favorite!" Giving up she just says, "Ok." Callie puts Sophia on her little pink mat on the floor and turns on Dora. "Soph, I'll be back with some yummy food for you, ok?" Sophia nods her head already entranced by the television.

Callie walks into the kitchen to talk to Mark. "Will your order now, Mark? I'm hungry!" "Sure." He grabs the phone from its holster and dials the number. Callie pulls herself up so she is sitting on the counter, facing Mark.

Mark holds the phone to his her and says "Hello, order for Callie Smells Like Feet." He makes a face at her and sticks out his tongue. " Yes, I said Callie Smells Like Feet." Callie puts her hand over her mouth trying to contain her laughter. He always jokes around with her and makes her laugh. "Soph wants Hawaiian and so will Arizona when she gets back, she will be mad if we have a pizza night and don't save her some. Callie whispers to him. Mark nods.

"Can I get a small Hawaiian pizza, some bread sticks and a large buffalo chicken pizza with -. Callie interrupts him by jumping off of the counter and shaking her head. Marks eyebrows shoot up and his eyes plead with Callie to let him get his way. Callie shakes her head again. "Scratch the buffalo chicken pizza and make it a large pepperoni, the lady gets her way this time, I already called her smelly."

Mark hangs up the phone and puts it away. "Will I ever get my order?" Mark questions, upset. "If you can talk the other two into it, then sure. But for now we stick to the Pizza Plan." "I hate the Pizza Plan! We should be able to get three pizzas! Callie rolls her eyes, knowing they will have the same conversation they have every time they order pizza. "We have already gone over this, Arizona and Sophia cant even finish a small pizza and you and I can almost eat a full large. It works out!" "I have it I'll invite Derek and Avery over for a guys night get both." Callie laughs at his childish priorities. "Fine with me."

There is a knock on the door that Mark answers. The delivery boy speaks nervously. "Callie smells like feet?" Mark smiles ear to ear. "She sure does!" He pays the boy and closes the door, still laughing. "You are so not funny!" But she can't help but let a chuckle slip threw her smile. "Oh! You know I am! So, want to watch a movie? Its my night to pick!" "Yah sure. But lets wait till after Sophia has gone to bed so we have more of a selection. "Ok we can just watch whatever Sophia is watching for now."

Callie thinks back to the last movie night they had, Arizona had chosen a chick flick, something with girls in long dresses and guys with British accents. Her and Mark had been so bored they ended up going to his apartment when Arizona found out the movie was part of a series and wanted to watch them all. Callie smiles at the thought. She remembers coming back to her apartment at three in the morning to find with her wife asleep on the couch. She had crawled onto the couch next to Arizona, not wanting to wake her and they had both slept there for the night.

Pulling Herself out of her daze she sees Mark sitting on the couch already digging into the pizza. Callie feeds Sophia little cut up pieces of of Hawaiian pizza while she sits in her high chair. When Sophia is done Mark cleans her up and sits her in between them on the couch while they ate.

Around eight she starts getting sleepy. "I'll get the bath started." Mark says. "Ok, I'll grab her pajamas. They both walk their separate way, Mark on his way to the bathroom and Callie going to Sophia's room. Together they give her a quick bath. After tucking her into bed they go sit on the couch. "We should watch the new Iron Man movie! I heard it was great. Derek loved it." Mark say. "Yah, sure." Callie agrees. They both get comfy on the couch, Callie's on one side with her legs placed in Marks lap. Callie can barley focus on the movie, she is already missing her wife.

***two hours later* **The movie ends. Mark is still awake but Callie is passed out next to him. "Cal, the movie's over."He says in a voice a little louder then a whisper. He shakes her shoulder. "I don't know how you could sleep threw a movie like that!" Annoyed by how much of a heavy sleeper she is, he gives up on trying to wake her. As carefully as possible, he slips one arm under her knees then the other around her shoulders and lifts her off of the couch.

He remembers doing this several times in the past when she was a resident and they had the same nights off. He would go to Block Buster and rent old horror movies. After watching about three she would be out like a light. Mark walks with her in his arms towards Callie and Arizona's bedroom. Balancing her on his knee and holding tightly to her with the other, he quickly uses his free hand to pull back the covers. Then he tucks her in and closes the door.

Heading over to his appointment next door and crawling in bed, he could not stop smiling. This was the life he always wanted. But It was missing one thing and he finally knew what it was. Lexie Grey. So the whole night he dreamed about how he would tell her when she got home tomorrow and what their life would be like together. He knew that if he married her, he would have it all.

AN: Keep in mind that this chapter is supposed to just show what a normal day is in the Robbins,Sloan,Torres household. I hope you all liked it. I really liked writing this chapter because I am a HUGE Mallie fan!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So in this chapter a few things are switched. First off instead of Cristina having a dislocated shoulder she has a bad cut on her head. That allowed me to use her in a few sense she would have not been able to do with her prior injury. Also Arizona and the pilot are a little closer then they were on the show. That's all I'm going spill for right now!

**Chapter 4**

**Arizona's POV:**

It is getting gradually darker. We were all hoping to be rescued before dark and with every passing hour hope is being lost. We are all making our way to the same area. I am not in that area just yet because I cannot move very well with my broken femur and am feeling a tiny bit dizzy. I was informed that we lost Lexie. It breaks my heart to hear that because I know Mark loves her. He was never able to tell her that but I was sure he would do it soon. I hate to think that he will never get the chance. Other then Lexie we are all alive, for now. Now is the time that we need to work to stay that way.

Cristina and Jackson walk up to me. "We are all going to huddle over there by a fire, there are also extra clothes we can put on to stay warm." Says Cristina. "Are you able to stand and walk? It looks like you have a pretty bad open femur fracture." Says Jackson. Getting a little nervous Arizona says "I don't know. I have not tried." "That's ok, we are going to help you, just go slow." Arizona thinks to herself to tell Mark about Avery's amazing bedside manner then yells at herself for thinking of such foolishness at a time like this.

Arizona bends her right leg while Cristina grabs one of her arms and Jackson grabs the other. Jackson speaks in a steady and in control voice. "On the count of three we will stand you up, ok? It will be painful, but once we have you up we will be able to get you to the others and get your leg cleaned up." Arizona nods.

She remembers a patent of Callie and hers from a while back. It was a little girl, maybe nine years old who had been in a horrible car wreck. A tuck had hit her family car, killing both of her parents and her little brother. Callie had warned Arizona that the little girl would be in a lot of pain even after she had operated and fixed the leg. Arizona shakes the thought of Callie out of her mind so she can focus on the task at hand, surviving.

"Ok." She says prepared to put on a brave face. Cristina starts counting. "one…two…three!" On three both Cristina and Jackson pull Arizona to a standing position on her unhurt leg. Immediately she feels that something in wrong. At an attempt to warn both of the people helping her Arizona lets out a slurred sentence. "I-I don't fell s-so good." Feeling shaky and dizzy, the leg Arizona is balancing on buckles almost sending her falling to the ground if it were not for the two arms holding her up. Arizona starts to slip out of consciousness. Now Cristina and Jackson are holding Arizona's dead weight.

"Mer! We need help!" Cristina grunts out. Meredith comes as fast as her injury's will allow her. "What happened? Is she ok?" Mer is still struggling to get to them threw the plane wreckage that covers the ground. "Does she look ok to you?" Cristina asks harshly. Jackson tries to explain as fast as possible. "She lost consciousness she has an open femur fracture. Grab this arm and so I can lift her." Meredith takes hold of the arm Jackson had been holding. The two girls struggle to support her lifeless body in this position, legs hanging, arms limp.

Jackson decides to go around to Cristina's side, which was facing Arizona's right leg so he would not injure her left any further. He lowly and carefully lifts her from Cristina and Meredith's arms. "Cristina, grab Arizona's hurt leg and hold it without letting it move." He says, the weight of another human being in his arms not seeming to affect him in the least." As they move Cristina does as she was told and firmly holds the broken leg as they work their way the short distance to the place Derek was sitting, trying to make a fire. Jackson carefully puts her down and starts to assess injuries. "We need to get the metal out of Mer's leg, get the bleeding in Derek's hand to stop, splint Arizona's leg and cover the gash on Cristina's forehead." As he says their names he points to them.

Waking up to screens again she sees Meredith putting a safety pin threw a cut on Derek's arm. Looking around she notices she is not where she was before, but she cannot remember how she got there. Sitting to her left is a man she does not know. He looks over at her and sees she is awake. "Hey, you're waking up! Its ok, I'm Jerry, the pilot. You must be Arizona." Arizona nods her head. Jerry notices the confused and panicked look on her face. "I saw that guy over there carry you over, it looked like you were passed out. Are you ok?" "Ah, I think so. I might have passed out because of my leg."

Arizona looks around. She sees that she is sitting up, propped up by a broken tree, probably one they hit in their crash landing. Jerry is leaning on the same one. There is a small fire going in front of them and the sky above has become dark. "How long was I out?" She asks confused at how it had gotten so dark in such a short time. "I'm not sure, maybe an hour or two? I'm guessing its about nine o'clock." Arizona is shocked. "Wow that's a lot longer then I had thought! I also hit my head in the crash, that could have played a role in my loss of consciousness." Before Jerry has a chance to respond Jackson stands up to make an announcement. "Everyone, I know it's getting late and we are all getting tired but none of us can sleep. If we sleep we could die and I will not lose another one of us today. Do you hear me?" They all nod their heads.

It is easy for Arizona to stay awake for the first few hours but as time moves on she stars to dose. Jerry looks over to see how she is doing. Seeing her head resting on her chest with her eyes closed he knows he has to do something to keep her awake. "Arizona! No! Don't go to sleep!" "Sorry Jerry I'm trying!" He comes up with a plan knowing he will not let this beautiful young lady die, he could see such kindness and love in her eyes and knew there were people out there that were missing her.

"Just keep talking to me, it will keep both of use awake. Are you married? Do you have children?" He shot the questions at her fast so that she would not have a chance to fall asleep again. "I am married to the most beautiful woman in the world, Calliope Torres and we have a perfect baby girl named Sophia." Talking about them made her heart soar but it also made her think about how much she missed them. Jerry kept her up the entire night with questions about her family. She was determined to stay awake for them

AN: So I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter! I know it must be kind of sad living threw the plane crash again but it will be over soon, I hope I have not figured it all out yet. I would love to know what you think about this chapter though. Did you like that I changed some of the events? Just wondering! Ill try to post as much as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So I am really bad at computers and already forgot how to find the tool bar or make things bold. I hope this chapter still turns out ok though! Oh, and it starts out a little like chapter 3 but it has some important parts.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Callie's POV**

Callie wakes up in Arizona and her bed. She does not quite remember how she got there. Before she can think about it more she smells something delicious and throws back the covers to go see what it is. She is still wearing the jeans and blue top; Arizona had given her for her birthday as she had worn the day before.

Not caring to even look in the mirror, she walks into the kitchen to find Mark at the stove and Sophia in her pink high chair eating Cheerios. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty." That makes Callie smile a little as she goes to take a seat on one of the stools at the island. "What's on the menu this morning, chef?" "How about an egg, cheese and beacon breakfast sandwich?" "Mmmh! Yummy!" "I'm making some eggs for Soph too. How about while I cook you get ready for work, we eat and head out?" "Ok." Callie heads off to take a quick shower.

While she is getting on her clothes Mark yells to her. "Cal, its ready!" "Ok! Just getting dressed!" As she looks for a top to wear she gets a pang of miss in her stomach for her wife. The closet was half full of Arizona's clothe. Remembering Marks call she grabs a top and throws it over here head and she walks to the door.

"What took you so long?" "Nothing, just couldn't decide what to wear." Callie sits back on the stool she was on before. Mark puts a plate with a breakfast sandwich, hash browns and fresh cut strawberries in front of her. He also puts sown a cup of coffee. "Wow Mark, looks great!" "Well I thought you would need me to get you up and going this morning, I don't know how to put this lightly but you kind of cant function with Arizona away." Mark says in a joking voice. Callie does not find it as funny as he does. "Ha-ha very funny!" Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He pulls a stool up next to her. "So did you like the movie last night?" Thinking back to it she could not even remember this first five minutes. "Ah, yah it was good." Mark smirks. "What was your favorite park?" Callie starts to panic a little bit. "Ah, when the guy, ah, okay think I fell asleep during the movie." "You sure did! How could you sleep threw a movie that good and exciting?" "I don't know, I was tired. I guess you were the reason I got to bed last night. Thanks." Callie thinks to herself about how much of an awesome and loyal friend she has. "No prob!" He says with his mouth full.

"So I was thinking, last night, I, ah love Lexie. I think I am going to tell her tonight." "Well whoa! That came out of nowhere! You totally have to do that!" "Last night I couldn't stop thinking about how happy I was with my life. With you and Sophia and Arizona. But then it just hit me, how much I wanted Lexie to join our little family. I want Sophia to have siblings." Callie smiles at how much make cares about her and their family. She was happy to hear that Mark was finally going to ask Lexie if she wanted to be a part of it. She could see that Mark was always so happy when she was around. "Well that sounds great! I'm so happy for you!"

They both finish eating and Mark puts the plates in the sink. Callie looks at her phone to see what time it is. "We better get going soon." "Yah Ill just grab Sophia." They walk down to the car and start driving to the hospital.

"Do you know what time we need to be at the air port to pick up Arizona?" "I'm not sure maybe seven or eight, I'll call her." Callie pulls her phone from the pocket of her jeans and calls her wife. It rings and rings till she gets Arizona's peppy voicemail. "Hi, you have reached Dr. Arizona Robbins cell phone. I am not able to answer my phone right now, probably saving a tiny human or spending time with my amazing family. Leave me a message and I will call you back." It makes her smile to hear the love of her life's voice. "She didn't answer, probably being all hardcore surgeon or something."

Right then they pull into the parking lot of the hospital and head in. They drop off Sophia at daycare and then go to find out what the day has in store for them. When they are looking at the OR board they see Hunt walk by. He is wearing the same shirt and tie and he had on yesterday and looks exhausted. He is carrying an arm full of papers and has six different nurses and interns asking him questions all at once. He walks by not noticing them.

"Looks like he has a lot on his plate, its probably so stressful having so many doctors gone, not to mention did you hear about the issues he is having with Yang?" "Yah, that's too bad and he does look way over worked. They gossip to each other. "Oh, looks like I am doing a mandibular repair, it may be fun if you scrubbed in with me. It would take you mind off of missing Arizona." "How do you know that I am missing Arizona? I'm fine for your information and it has only been one day! I'm fine!" That was a lie but she was not going to let Mark be right. "Because look at you! You look like a dog that got its bone taken away. Its sad." "Oh! Shut up Mark I don't want your pity surgeries!" But throughout the whole day, as hard as she tried she could not get Arizona out of her mind.

* * *

AN: well the little rhyme at the end was an accident but I left it cause I thought it was funny. I think this will be the last chapter that I post today. I need to head back to the middle of nowhere now :{ I will post as soon as I possible can though! Hopefully it is not as long a gap as this time was.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I don't know how I didn't say this before but I am sorry for all of the mistakes in spelling, grammer or anything else. I try my best but I know there are still a bunch. So heres a new chapter. Let me know if you like how I switch back and fourth between pov's.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Arizona's POV**

The sun is shining. It came up not too long ago. The temperature is finally starting to rise. Last night it was so cold I could not feel my toes. Jerry kept me up all night talking. I see him as more then just a friend, maybe even my savior out here. I don't think I could have made it threw this without him.

Now I am surroned by silence. I can't tell if it is because people are tired or because they are losing hope. To tell you the truth, I don't know which I am feeling right now. It breaks my heart not knowing what Callie is thinking right now. Does she know we crashed? Does she think I'm dead? Or does she not know and thinks I will be oppirating soon? The other hospital must have told them we -. A voice breaks threw he thoughts.

"Are you hungry? We found a few Cliff bars on the plane." Cristina stairs down at her. Before this Arizona had not even thought about food but then she noticed the painful emptiness in her stomach. She could not remember the last time she had eaten. Maybe when she had stolen Sophia away from daycare and met Callie in the attending lounge to eat dino chicken niggets and watch Dora on her laptop. That seems like the most distant memory to her now.

"Only if there is enough." Meredith looks at her resuringly. "Of corse there is enough, we just need to ration, we don't know how long we will need it to last." Meredith hands her half of the snack she had offered her, then gives the rest of it to Derek. She had split on with Cristina and Jerry had split on with Jackson. They had three more left. It would have to last. There was also water. About ten bottles so they did not need to ration it as tightly. But they knew it would not last forever.

As the hours crept slowly into night again Arizona sat in the same place waiting to be rescued. Callie's voice kept entering her head. "I love you." It spoke to her. She could not help but think what would happen if nobody found them, if she died out here in the woods. Would Callie move on, marry Mark, have more children? Would Sophia remember her Mama? Would anyone miss her? In her heart she knew the answer to all of them. But she also knew she didn't need to. Callie would not let her die out here. Help would be on the way in no time!

As the hours pass she talked to Jerry about his family, he had a wife named Patty and two daughters, Ashley who was ten and Hailey who was seven. Arizona also used the time to think about what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted Sophia to have siblings. She wanted to bring Callie to Hawii and Fegi where they could just lay on the beach all day. She wanted to adopt a dog. Buy a house with a yard where they would build a swing. All of the dreams she knew she wanted to fulfill.

As it got later and darker the temperature started dropping again. Bugs swormed around her even as she swatted furiously to get them away. But soon enough the bugs found their way to the open freature of her leg. She could not keep them away. Sense she did not have the approprite resources to take care of her leg it started to look worse and worse. Besides the bugs that were drawn to it there was dirt all over it. Around where her femur stuck out her skin and mussil tissue was rotted. All around the corners of the wooned the skin that was intact turned an irritated red color.

Arizona tried to keep her mind off of it. She knew it was bad but didn't want to worry herself anymore. She knew that once she got home Callie would make her all better. She daydreamed about Callie taking care of her, feeding her soup and kissing her cuts. She pulls out of her thoughts.

"Jerry, I am supposed to be home now I think. If Hunt didn't know we were missing before Callie would tell him now." "You are probably right. Though I would think Boisy Memoral would have told him we never arrived." "Yah you have a point. But if Hunt knew don't you think we would have at least heard some rescue choppers by now?" "Yah it does not make sense." Arizona remembers to stay calm and not worry, that will only make it worse. "You know what Jerry, I am not going to let myself worry because my wife is breilint and I know she will get all of us out of here. "Well that is good to hear. I like that you are staying positive."

After that there is silence between the two. It seems more then just dark out here. You could not see a hand in front of your face. Meredith cries at night. I have been trying to figure out why. I have come to the conclusion that she misses her baby Zola or because she misses Lexie. All of us have that in common. We all have someone or something to miss out here. I fall asleep that night thinking about how much I miss my perfect little family. Throughout the night I dream about Callie saving me. I know the odds of that happening are a long shot, but I can just feel it in my heart.

* * *

AN: So I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I hope you guys don't think I am spending too much time with them out in the woods but I am getting them out soon I promise. So they have now been out there for a second night I just wanted to make that clear. So keep reading away!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This chapter will be long but is also super important! I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing!"

**Chapter 7**

**Callie's POV**

It is almost seven. Callie just gets off work and meets Mark in the attendings lounge. "Hey, you look exhausted!" Callie says to Mark from across the room. " Well you remember how tired Hunt was right?" Callie nods. "Well I gave him some time to sleep while I took care of his work. Ill just tell you, it was not easy!" "Well that does not sound fun. But do you know what does?" Callie says with a playful smirk. "What?" Mark says in a tired voice. "After we pick up Arizona we go to that new burger place and you bring Lexie." "Yah that sounds great! I could totally go for a burger." "You look like you could." Callie adds laughing.

They both look in their cubbies for the clothes they brought to change into. "Damn it!" "What?" Mark asks curiously. "I forgot to bring Arizona cloth to change into. She won't want to wear scrubs out and I told her not to bring an outfit for today because I would bring it for her. It was supposed to be helpful of me and I just messed this all up!" Callie is talking fast, how she always talks when she is stressing out over something important to her. "Slow down Cal, that's ok we can run home and get her cloth and she can just come here on the bugs like all of the other doctors. It works out." "Yah I guess."

They head home and Callie grabs clothe for her in record speed. She grabs a pair of dark jeans and a pink ruffle top that fits her wife perfectly. She also grabs a pair of pink flats thinking Arizona wont want to go out to eat in Heelies. She meets Mark at the car and they start driving back. It is silent at first, both of them deep in thought about someone special to them.

Mark breaks the silence. "I hope Lexie still feels the same way about me as she did before. What if she doesn't?" He sounds like he is getting cold feet about his plan for tonight. "Of course she still loves you! When you tell her it will make her day, no her year! You and Little Grey were made for each other, just like Arizona and I." "Yah your right, Thanks Cal." "I always am." They both laugh as they pull into the parking lot of the hospital.

Callie looks at her phone. "Its 7:38 they must get back at eight because I don't see the bus yet." "Ok lets go see what Hunt is up to then, we can see if he needs anymore help." "Ok but remember we need to get Soph from daycare by eight." They both get out of the car and walk in. "I hope Hunt is taking it easier then he was before. Maybe the nap he had has helped." " Yah, I hope so, he does so much around this place." When they turn the corner they see two police officers outside of Owens office. Mark leans over and whispers in Callie's ear. "Well I wouldn't hold my breath on that no stressed thing if I were you. I think it's a definite."

Mark and Callie pass the officers at the door. "Everything all right, Chief?" He looks up nervously and waves them in. "Mark, Callie, I was just about to call you, come in and sit down." They both stair over at each other, scared looks taking over their features. They sit next to each other in the soft green chairs in front of Owens desk. This is really hard for me to say and I, ah, we don't know the whole story but -. Right as Owen is about to break offal new April bursts threw the door out of breath. "What, ah, where are they! Do you know anymore?" Callie and Mark have no idea what she just said but can see that it is big news. "What! English Kepner!" Callie says to her. Owen has his head in his hands. "I got a call from Hunt, he said the plane never got to Boise Memorial!"

Callie is to her feet in an instant. "What do you mean the plane never got there?!" She said in a loud almost yelling voice to both April and Owen. Owen looks panicked again. That's what I was trying to tell you before. I got messages from Boise Memorial that I just opened about ten minutes ago. It informed me that the plane never arrived last night or today." He looks strained as he delivers the news. 'We have reason to believe that the plane could have gone down unexpectedly." Callie 's heart bursts with so many emotions, sad, scared, confused and more." So like, they crashed? Is that what your telling me?" Callie says it with tears streaming down her face. Then Mark recognized a new emotion flash over her chocolate brown eyes, it was anger mixed rage. "So they have been out there overnight! How could you not know?" Callie screams at Owen, she starts to make her way toward him. Mark follows after her; scared she may throw a punch his way. "Callie comes here. Lets just figure this out." He tries to use a soothing voice but it starts to get louder as his best friend gets closer to her boss. When Owen is nearly cornered Mark finally needs to step in. He puts his arms around her shoulders and pulls her backward toward the chairs they had occupied earlier.

Callie struggles to escape his strong grasp feeling like she needs more answers. "Stop it Mark! Owen do you even know where they are, if they are alive!? Owen looks like he may throw up form the look Callie is giving him. He is almost positive Callie will burst from Marks arms and break his nose. "You know as much as I know right now. But I sent people out looking the second I knew." Callie looks at him like he is something stuck to the bottom of her shoe. "Yah! The second you knew! That was almost a day late! They could be dead you son of a -. Mark throws his hand over her mouth. "Ok, ok Cal, lets go for a walk!" Mark forcefully drags Callie out of the room.

The second they are out of Hunts office Callie falls into Marks arms sobbing. Mark, nearly carrying her by this point brings her into the nearest room. It turns out to be an exam room. Callie tries to say something but she can not catch her breath threw hitched cries. Mark knows he needs to calm her down because she is on the verge of hyperventilating. He pushes her over to the exam table and lifts her onto it. "Come on Cal, you have got to take a deep breath for me." She tries to but is having trouble. After a few filed attempts she breathes deeply. "What if she's dead?" Callie begins to cry into her hands, softer this time. "No Cal, no she will be fine, do you hear me, she will be fine!" Callie nods not making eye contact.

"Do you want to go see what the police have to say? I bet they can ask their people out there how the search is going." Callie just nods again. Mark helps her off of the table and they walk hand in hand into the hallway. Right before they get to the police a voice calls from behind them.

Hey, I heard what happened from April. So I stopped by daycare, I figured everyone would be distracted." They both spin around to see Alex holding Sophia in one arm and Zola in the other. "Oh wow, thanks, you're a life savor!" Mark breaths out with relief. He reach's over to take Sophia from Alex then grabs Callie's hand again. Alex still looks casual even in an emergence. "No prob! So did you find anything else out?" "No but we are going to talk to the police now."

Mark walks over to a police officer who looks to be in charge and tries to get his attention. "Hey I am a family member of one well maybe two of the, hey, excurse me, I'm trying to-. A cop, young with strawberry blond hair and glasses stops him and pulls him aside. "I'm Jeff. Sorry about him, he is like that with everyone. Here lets go talk." Mark grabs Callie who has fallen into a daze and pulls her behind him as he follows Jeff. They enter a small conference room to the left of Hunts office. Alex follows not wanting to miss out on anything important.

They all take a seat, Mark and Callie on one side and Jeff and Alex on the other, baby's quietly sitting on the men's laps. Jeff places a map, red marker and a walkie talkie on the table." I am guessing you are all doctors, so you must be really smart. I know this plane must have been filled with friends and loved one so I will keep you updated. Let me fill you in." Alex and Marks eyes meet. "So let me start off by saying we are having trouble finding any sort of clue or lead. I have a walkie talkie so I can hear everything that the officers and search team say. I was just told that they only have one route to check on their list. That's from here to Boise. We have two helicopters looking right now. One is heading away for here and one is on its way here. We are using the method of retracing steps right now.

Every ten minutes 'clear' comes over the walkie talkie. After a while the walkie talkie says ' both copter A and B's routes are clear, coming back." Callie nearly chocks at the thought of them just giving up. "No they can't come back! They didn't find them!" "Callie's right they need to keep searching!" Mark says. "Where? Are men don't have anymore ideas."

Alex sees the panicked look on all of their faces and decides he needs to help. "Well lets see, instead of blaming the crash on, I don't know running out of gas like you did which would leave them on the same path we could try to factor in something different. Lets say they had a malfunction of one of the wing propellers. That could keep them in the air for a little while but would leave them going off to one side. I am guessing that they were about twenty minutes into the flight because I had tried to call Arizona non stop and every time I called her in that time period it rang once or twice then she would hang up on me, after that it started ringing for a while till I got voicemail. That could either mean that her phone broke or that they are in a place with little to no signal, maybe somewhere dense with trees?"

By this time Jeff has already run out into the hallway to get his chief. Then he returns with the stern looking man they had met earlier. "Show him where you want him to send the boys." Alex looks a little nervous but tries to cover it. "Ah, I was thinking here. Right in these woods." The police chief cocks his head. "So what makes you think they are there?" Alex was not expecting that question. "Ah, well I am just taking a guess based on-. "Yah that's what I thought. Now if you will excuse me I have real work to do." The angry man stomps away from them. Just as all of the hope is being drained for the room Mark speaks. "I have a plan, is everyone up for it?"

AN: So I hope nobody minds but this is another chapter back with the group that was not on the plane. It will probably be pretty long so get ready to read. I would love to hear if you enjoy how I'm writing it or not. What do you think about Alex's roll in this?"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So I hope nobody minds but this is another chapter back with the group that was not on the plane. It will probably be pretty long so get ready to read. I would love to hear if you enjoy how I'm writing it or not. What do you think about Alex's roll in this?"

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Marks POV**

With everyone sitting around the table, Callie, Alex and Jeff watching him Mark stands at the head of the table to pitch his idea. "Well it does not seem like we will be reviving any help from those people, so I say we do it ourselves. A friend of mine is an aviation mechanic. I am sure he would let me barrow one is I found a pilot. Everyone looks at him with mouths gapping open in shock.

Alex breaks he silence. "No need to find a one, I can drive a helicopter, I have a license too." That surprised them all too. How much did they not know about Alex Karav? Mark decides to move on. "Ok great we will follow you directions out to look for our doctors. We will need someone here to watch the kids, someone to navigate our flight so we don't hit other planes or get lost ourselves and maybe one more person to come along to help. We also have to keep this secret so no one tries to drive stop us. They all nod.

Callie no longer looks like she will die of grief, she looks determined to save her wife. I am sure Bailey would be willing to watch the girls. You could tell her that I am having a really tuff time and that you needed to just focus on me." "Yes, that's perfect." Mark paces around the room. "If you get me the equipment I can do the navigation thing, I took a class on it in collage. We just have to make sure nobody knows I helped you, good or bad outcome, I could get fired." "Our lips are sealed."

Mark turns to Alex for the last answer. "Ah, I guess we could bring April." Yah, she will work. Everyone go work on your jobs. Jeff you need to choose a private place here in the hospital to set up you station. Maybe a janitor closet or my office. When you have found it drive to 'Coops air craft repair.' Alex you find April and get her on board. Get medical supplies from bandages to suture kits to stuff to splint broken bones. We don't know what we will find out there. You also should meet us at Coops and we will take off there. Ok everyone lets get going."

They all go their separate ways except for Mark and Callie. He would never leave his best friend when she was hurt so deeply. Their first stop is to give the children to Bailey. They find her standing next to the nurse's station in her everyday cloth; Tucker and Ben are standing next to her. Callie grabs Marks hand again; with the other she clutches a sleeping Sophia and puts on a blank face. She is confident that her eyes were still red from crying and that her makeup was streaked with tears. She urges herself not to feel bad about what she was doing, it was for a great cause." They approach Bailey ready to beg if they needed to.

"Bailey, I bet you heard the news." Bailey turns to see Mark holding a very tearful and distant looking Callie's hand. "Yes, of course I heard. Is their anything I can do for you to make this a little easier?" The short woman is pained when she sees lone tear slip down Callie's expressionless face. "Oh, I don't know. I am trying to get her home. She has had a really tuff time. I want to just get her to bed so she can rest." Mark puts Zola on the ground and moves to have his arm around Callie's shoulder. Baileys heart breaks for the two. "How about Ben and I take the kids for tonight? You just focus on her." Bailey touch's Callie's arm softy to show support and Callie gives her a look of pain. "Oh thank you, this will make life a million times easier!" Ben reaches down and scoops up Zola. "If you guys need anything else, Miranda and I would be happy to do it. Just give us a call." "Oh thanks." Mark carefully removes Sophia from Callie's arms, pretending Callie is so fragile she may lose it if anything else she loves gets taken away from her. Bailey reaches out for the small child and cradles her in a hug. "I just want to thank you again, you don't know how much of a help this is. To tell you the truth I am a little scared, I have never seen her like this before." The couple in front of him reassures them that it is their pleasure. Mark turns to Callie talking slowly and close to her face. "Come of Cal, we are going to go home now." He walks with his arm around her shoulder down the hallway.

When they get outside they drop the act "The car is over here let's go." They hop in the car and drive fast toward the place Marks friend works. Mark calls his friend while he drives. "Hey Cooper, it's Mark. I know it's been a while. Sorry it's so late, are you still at the shop?" Great, do you think you could do me a favor? Do you have a helicopter of something that can hold about ten people? Yes. Ok thanks you so much. I owe you bug time!" Mark hangs up the phone.

"Cooper will have it ready when we get there." "Great, but will how dark it is be a problem when we are searching?" Callie asks courously. "It may be a struggle but we will be very thorough." They pull up to a huge garage that is very lit. "I will go talk to Coop. You call Alex and see if they are on their way."

Right then a car pulls in next to them. They see Jeff in the driver seat. "Hey I came as fast as I could. I also saw Alex with a red head and they said they would be on there way shortly." "Great then you two should come with me so that we can get instructions from Coop. They both move to get out of the cars and follow Mark.

When they walk in the open door of a garage they see huge helicopter and a plane and other forms of transportation they could not identify. Just then a middle aged me with black hair comes out of an office built into the wall and hugs Mark. "Hey, it has been so long what have you been up to over the years?" Well not to much, you know just being a doctor and all." Behind him a blond woman walks out form the same office. Mark looks surprised. "You married Charlotte? Wow I did not see that one coming." Mark hugs Charlotte also. "Long time no see. Now aren't you gunna to introduce us to you little friends?" She says I a thick country accent. "Oh yah this is Callie, my best friend I think I have talked to you about her before and this is Jeff, he is a police officer trying to help me."

A big smile crosses Coops face, which confuses Callie. "First off I don't want to hear what crazy plan you are coming up with Mark, so if you get in trouble I don't. Second I do remember you talking about Callie about four or five years ago. But it didn't seem like you were just friends." Callie thinks back to here residency when Mark and her were not only friends. She could understand why this stranger would think differently about their relationship.

Mark narrows his eyes at his friend to signal for him to stop this conversation. "Yes but now we are just best friends. She is married and I kind of have a girlfriend. So how about you show us the helicopter we are going to use." "Ok it's over here." Cooper walks out of the garage and onto a flat piece of land covered in grass. There is a huge helicopter, bigger then any one they had ever seen. It was a dark shade of green. "So this design is special, its back opens full into a ramp. Do you think it will work?" "Of course thanks you so much!" "No problem! Now come on Char we do not want to see what they are doing with this plane." They both wave as they walk back towards they garage they came from.

All three of them explore the helicopter. It is tall so everyone can stand up when they are in it and the back is completely open for the exception of bench seats along the wall. This will be perfect for all of the injured doctors to sit in. At the front there is a closed off pilot seat and room for a copilot. There are so many buttons and switches they all pray that Alex knew what he had signed up for.

Just as they are all making there way out of the plane a car driving really fast pulls next to them and April and Alex hope out. "Great, you're here. Alex you should go check out the helicopter, we will unload all of the supplies." Alex nods and heads off. Callie, Mark, Jeff and April load arm full of medical supplies into the back of the helicopter. Once they are done they get ready for take off. Jeff hops off of the plane. "Good luck guys, I will be able to talk to you the whole time threw this speaker once I get back to the hospital." The door in the back pulls up once he is out and the count down begins.

Alex is in the driver seat, Mark is sitting copilot next to him and Callie and April are in the back. They take off smoothly and make their journey to one of the palaces Alex thought they could have crashed. When they are over a thick forest Alex brings the plane down closer to the treetops where it was easier to see threw the foliage. If you look hard it is possible to see the ground.

After two hours of craning their eyes for any sight of a crashed plane they start to leave the heavily wooded area and enter one with roads. It is about four in the morning. "I think I will turn back and start heading toward the second place I thought they may be. It takes them twenty minutes to fly to the next location. Callie and April sit in the back of the helicopter setting up supplies for when they finally rescue their friends. The once hard floor is now covered in soft blankets for people to sit on. "I think they are around here. This may sound crazy but I think I can feel it. I can feel that this is the place." Callie says in a soft voice to April. "I feel it to. I think we will have luck here." The entire crew looks out of the windows, silently hoping that their prayers would be answered. Sure enough when they are losing hope once again the light from the helicopters headlights reflects off of something on the ground catching the attention of everyone.

* * *

AN: So I was right this chapter was a long one. What did you think of Marks new plan? Did you like the size of this chapter and think I should always have them this long or should I keep them short like I did in the past? I probably won't have any chapters as long as this one except maybe the next. It think it will be long to.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: For all of you Slexie fans this may be a hard chapter to read! It is also filled with calzona sense that really show how much they love each other!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Arizona's POV**

A loud sound and headlights breaks through what seemed to be never ending darkness. Everyone who physically can jumps to their feet and starts waving. The aircraft in the sky, which looks like an oversized helicopter hovers above us before moving on. I almost panic but remember that they need a clearer place to land.

Just then heavy wind swirls around and we see the helicopter land not to far form us. There is so much light now that I have to squint to my eyes to see properly. Jackson runs over to where a large piece of metal is being lowered for the back of the rescue vehicle. It reminds me of a drawbridge in the fairy tails Callie and I read to Sophia before she goes to bed. The door comes down and I think my eyes elude me. Is that April hugging Jackson? Then I see Mark hop out of the passenger side door. How many doctors are in that helicopter and is there the one I desperately want to see? Arizona's head is buzzing with questions.

Then to her amazement she sees her beautiful wife jog down the ramp the door had made and call out her name. Arizona, in too much shock to answer hears Jerry call out "Over here!" "Is that your wife I just called over? She sure fits the description you gave me." Arizona nods unable to form words. She watches the brunette run up and throw her arms around her shoulders hugging her. "Baby! Callie how are you here?" Arizona says no longer able to stay strong. "I came to rescue you! I'm going to take you home. Are you hurt?" Before she has a chance to answer a cry breaks threw the air "No!" Callie jumps to her feet. "I will be back in one second."

The brunette runs off in the opposite direction to find her best friend. She sees him kneeling on the ground next to part of the plane. When Callie kneels herself she sees the reason for his tears. The love of his life, Lexie grey is dead." "Everyone who can, help me life this off of her! We are not leaving her out here!" Mark demands. Everyone runs over knowing he was not about to let this go. On the count of three they all push as hard as they can, lifting the piece only a few centimeters off of her. Mark crouches down and pulls her out from under it.

What they find is horrific, something you see in scary movies. She is pale as a ghost which means she bleed out, one of her arms is missing, a dark bruise spans from the neckline of her shirt to the little place where you can see her stomach above the waist of her scrub pants telling them she had bad internal bleeding and every bone from her pelvis down looks like it had been put threw a grinder. April quickly throws a blanket over her leaving only her face visible.

Everyone leaves him to have some alone time with her except Callie. She would never leave him when he was this hurt. "Mark what do you need? Is there anything I can do?" Mark looks at her with both sorrow and determination in his eyes. "I'm going to bring her home." Mark reaches down and lifts her lifeless body to bring to the helicopter.

Callie walks back to Arizona. "Lexie passed and Mark needed help lifting the plane part crushing her." "I know, she passed almost immediately after we crashed."

Callie looks her wife up and down does not see any major injuries. "Come on, I want to get you out of here." Callie grabs Arizona's hands prepared to pull her to her feet. "Wait I didn't get a chance to tell you, I ah, hurt my leg." Arizona pulls back the jacket she had covering her leg and bugs fly out from under it. Callie is mortified to see a grossly infected open femur fracture." "Oh my god! Baby I'm so sorry!" "I just want to go home so you can fix it!" Arizona says threw her cries.

Alex walks up next to them prepared to bring Jerry to the helicopter. "Hey I'm guessing you're the pilot. What are your injury's?" "I can't feel my legs Jerry says nervously. Alex nods and yells that he will need help. Jackson runs over and they both carry Jerry to safety.

"Do you know if you can walk of stand if I helped you?" Callie asks knowing she needs to give her wife medical attention immediately. "I tried to once but-. Arizona is crying to hard for the rest of her sentence to make any sense. "No, don't cry. Ill get you home soon." Callie looks around to see if there is anyone that can help her but sees everyone working to save someone else. Mark was hunched over Lexie in the helicopter, Jackson was helping Alex carry Jerry, April was being a crutch for Meredith to balance on and Cristina was helping Derek from the ground.

"I'm willing to try to walk again though. I know you will be here to help me." "Of course I will, now on the count of three ill stand you up." Callie walks behind Arizona and places her hands under the blonde's armpits. "One,two,three.' Callie counted fast and quiet so she didn't scare her wife any further. On three Callie pulls Arizona to a standing position on her good leg and quickly shifts to her side to add more stability. She pulls Arizona's arm around her shoulders and puts her other arm around her wife's waist. Once she gets them moving it goes pretty smoothly. But after a few hops she starts to get the familiar feeling of light-headedness she had gotten before.

"Baby…I don't feel so good." Callie looks over to see her wife pale and shaky. "Ok don't worry. We can take a rest. Lets just-. All of a sudden Callie feels her wife's good leg buckle and her body go lifeless. "Arizona?" Callie grunt out as her wife dangles beside her by her arm. Callie knows she cannot hold her like this for long because she can already feel her slipping.

"Help!" She says as loud as she can from the position she is in. No one turns to see her. Callie hopes she does not hurt Arizona to badly as she shifts the arm that was once around her waist to her knees and lifts. Once Callie has her fully in her arms she picked up the pace towards the helicopter. Her heart sinks when Arizona's head falls back against her arm. When Callie gets to the ramp people finally notice her and run to help.

Alex is the first to get there. He takes Arizona from Callie's arms and walks up the ramp with her up the ramp. Callie follows closely behind. April runs up to them concerned. "Is she ok?" Before Callie can answer Jackson walks up to them. "Yang and I tried to stand her up and she passed out. Is that what happened?" Callie nods. Alex places Arizona on the floor and walks to the front of the helicopter. "Everyone take a seat we are taking off."

After a moment of shifting they life into the air. "Hey April, what do you make of this?" She says lifting the blanket that she used to cover Arizona's legs. April looks with shock and almost disgust. "Well that looks really badly infected. I would say that she may need it…well I don't now." But Callie know what she was going to say before she stopped herself. Knowing she cannot do anything more to help her wife's leg now she lifts up her unharmed half and slides underneath. It feels good having the love of her life in her arms again.

Callie watches April take care of everyone for the first hour of the trip. Then she feels a little shirt in her lap. Arizona was waking up! She pulls herself out from under the drowsy blond so she is sitting at her side. But she soon realizes that Arizona is to weak to hold herself up and starts to slouch to one side. "Its ok, ill help you. "Callie says not knowing if she could here her or not. "April will you help be lean her against that wall without hurting her leg?" April nods.

Standing up Callie lifts her by the armpits again this time only a little off of the floor. April makes sure her left leg does not drag while Callie carries her. When they get to the wall Callie leans her up against and sits down just in time to see beautiful blue eyes flutter open.

"You're awake! Are you ok?" Arizona nods slowly. "Did I pass out again? I'm sorry Cal, I tried to tell you before." "Don't be sorry. I got you to the helicopter. We are almost back to the hospital." Arizona looks out the window to see the sun coming up. "Does anyone know you came to rescue us?" Callie shacks her head. "They would have tried to stop us and I couldn't be without you for another minute." Callie smiles at how beautiful Arizona looks even after all she has been threw.

"We are right by the hospital. I will land as close as possible and run in to get help." Alex says from the front. "Right when I get you in I will make you better." Callie promises. Arizona looks directly into Callie's eyes and grabs Callie's hand. "Promise me you will not let them take my leg Callie, promise me." Callie feels so heartbroken looking into her wife's tearful eyes. "Baby, it is really bad but I will try me best." "Promise me! I need to know you will not let them just take it!" Arizona says with urgency in her voice. "I promise." Callie says before she can stop herself. Immediately she knows she has made a huge mistake.

* * *

AN: Are you still liking it? I sure hope so! So I just wanted to mention that like Arizona I have broken my left femur. It is really really painful and has a long recovery time! Mine was not an open fracture but it was still pretty bad. I have already had two surgeries for it and am probably going to get another. I had all kinds of trouble with passing out every time I stood up so I thought Arizona might have also. So I thought I would just mention that I know first hand a little about broken femurs.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Another chapter for all of my awesome readers. I really want to thank you for sticking around and reading. The story will not end for a while; I have a lot more ideas so I hope you will continue to stick around!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Callie's POV**

The helicopter touches down where the ambulances usually drop off patents. Luckily it looks to be a slow morning. The second the door opens people run to help. I see Webber and Bailey along with a few other doctors running to help. I am not really focused on them though. My only priority right now is to get my wife to safety. She had been fighting to stay conscious ever sense she had woken up in the helicopter. Callie knew that the infection was already spreading and she wanted to catch it before it completely took over.

"Hey Babe, we are here. I am going to bring you in and do everything I can to make you feel better. Ready?" Arizona simply nods. Not wasting any time she scoops up Arizona into her arms and starts towards the door. "Ah!" Arizona moans out, her face contorting in pain. Callie stops short scared she is hurting her. "What's wrong? Do you want me to put you down?" "Nothing, keep going. I'm fine." Callie does as she is told. Once she is off of the ramp Richard runs up with a gurney.

He grabs Arizona from Callie and lays her down on it. "What's wrong?" He asks as they push Arizona though the hectic emergency room. "Her main injury is an open femur fracture." Richard turns to face Arizona as they ride out of the chaos in an elevator. "Can you hear me Arizona?" He shines a light in her eyes. Arizona nods. Richard turns into a room on the second floor. "I'm going to let Callie help you into your Johnny while I get some meds. Then we will get started on that leg of yours."

Richard leaves them in a private room where patents usually stay after a surgery because it is quiet and big enough to have visitors. There is a large bed with pink sheets in the middle of the room and a private bathroom. Callie grabs the Johnny laid out for her and walks back to Arizona. "If you would like I could clean you up a bit before you change." Their eyes meet. "Yes that would be great."

Callie pushes the gurney to the bathroom door but can't bring it in because it is too wide. "Ill grab some cloths, be right back." She walks around the bathroom collecting everything she will need. Callie returns with a bucket of warm water, some cloths and a pair of scissors. An alarmed look crosses Arizona's face. "Why do you have scissors?" "I thought we would cut the scrub pants rather then try to pull them off. But only if you feel comfortable."

She hopes to herself that she is not pushing Arizona to go to fast, she had gone threw an offal trauma not to long ago. "No that will make it a lot easier." Arizona says. Callie slowly cuts up the seam on Arizona's right pant leg then the left. When she pulls the top half away it reveals how bad her injury actually is. Besides the open wound there is a ring of red that lights up the usually pale skin of her thigh. Arizona sees Callie staring. "It bad. I know, I should have tried to clean it I just didn't have anything out -. Callie interrupts her. "Baby no, we will fix it here."

Callie helps Arizona slide her dirty scrub top over her head. She runs the cloth up and down Arizona's body it is no longer covered with dirt. Then she helps her into the pale hospital gown. Just as they are finishing up there is a knock on the door. "Come in." Arizona calls pulling down the dress over her injuries. Richard walks in pushing a cart. "Great you guys are done. I was think we should start with that leg. It will be painful but just think about how much better you will feel with it cleaned and bandaged. Arizona nods. Richard takes blood and starts an IV. "I gave her a lot of drugs so we will just wait until they kick in which should not be long. Callie do you think I could talk to you in the hall?" Callie looks from her wife to Richard. "Yah, sure."

They both file out of the room. "What's up?" Callie asks. "I'm worried about that leg. It is very badly broken and riddled with infections. I am nervous that if we don't take the leg the infection could kill her. Unless you think that we could save it?" "I think we should try as hard as possible and wait till there is no hope left before we amputate. "Of course, I will be back in about fifteen minutes. I am sure she will not be in any pain by ten. But I should warn you she may be a little woozy from narcotics."

Callie turns and enters the room again. "My wife! Oh how I have missed you! Come here, come here!" Arizona has a huge smile on her face and has her arms open wide for a hug. Callie can't help but smile while she hugs the overly cheerful blond.

"I missed you too!" "Come sit with me! I miss holding onto you." Callie scoots close to Arizona on the hospital bed, careful not to hurt her. "I see you have a bad cut on your forehead, would you like me to stitch that up?" Callie asks feeling like she should do more to help her wife then just sit next to her.

Arizona grabs both of Callie's hands making her turn to look. "We should adopt a dog Calliope. We could name it sunflower or daisy of tulip!" Callie laughs. "I love love love you Calliope! Do you know how lucky we are to have met each other?" But she doesn't allow the Latina time to answer. "The answer to that is super lucky!" Callie cannot contain her laughter while she watches the blond talk a million miles an hour. "I love you too and of course I know how lucky I was to have met you."

Just then Richard walks through the door. "Hey chief!" "I'm not the chief anymore, that's Owen. I see that the pain killers kicked in though." Callie laughs. "Sure did!" "Is it ok if I start cleaning up you leg now?" He asks while pulling up a chair next to her bed. "Only if my Calliope can stay. We are in love you know. Is she not the most stunning woman you have ever seen?" Callie puts her hand over her face embarrassed but still laughing. "Yes she is a beauty and of course she can stay." Callie can see that Richard is also getting a kick out of the outrageous things that are coming out of Arizona's mouth.

He starts cleaning out the wound with different liquids and ointments and cloths while Callie keeps her wife entertained. "Baby are you hungry? I could get you a snack and something to drink?" "Yes, can I have a cupcake?" Callie takes a moment to worship this. She finds Arizona on pain drugs to be the most amusing thing she has ever seen. "Of course!" Callie walks to the phone to call the cafeteria to bring one up.

But by the time the cupcake gets there, not more then fifteen minutes later Arizona is out cold from the drugs. Callie decides to help Richard with her leg. After forty minutes of hard work all of the bugs, dirt and other foreign objects they can get are out. "I was thinking we should get some x rays while she is out." Callie says. "Yah, that's a good idea. I will call and have them ready for you." "Great." Richard leaves once again to go check on the rest of the crash victims.

Callie grabs her phone out of her pocket and calls April. "Hey, do you think you could be the resident on Arizona's case? I am the lead surgeon and it will probably make it easier if she has more familiar faces around her. Thank you so much. That would be a huge help, could you meet us at x ray? Great see you then." "Alright, here we go!" She says to an unconscious Arizona as she pushes her towards the door on her bed. She can't help but think about how peaceful she looks right now.

Once they arrive in X ray Callie wheels her into the first sweet. She finds April waiting for her. "We gave her some drugs so she is not in any pain. I thought it would be best if we x rayed now so she does not move. She was a little hard to control before she fell asleep." Callie pushes the bed as close to the table where they get the pictures as she can.

Then a man walks up to them. "Hello, my name is Pete and I will be assisting your X rays today. He shakes both of their hands. "I'm Dr. Torres and this is Dr. Kepner." "Nice to meet you two." They all walk over to Arizona. "Who do we have here?" "That's my wife Arizona. She has a broken femur we would like to get some pictures of." "Okie dokie, I know how busy you doctors are so I will get you in and out as soon as possible. I would love some help moving her to the table though." Pete pulls back the blankets covering Arizona and grabs the sheets she is laying on firmly with both hands. Callie and April do the same on their side and they slowly transfer the unconscious blond to the cold table. Pete hands Callie an apron for protection without her even having to ask, making her like him even more.

He takes about six pictures to make sure she will have enough. When Callie and April are leaving Callie turns back and yells to Pete over her shoulder. "Thanks Pete, I'm going to tell the chief how much of a help you were to us! We will also need more pictures in the future and we will make sure to always come to you."

When they finally have Arizona back up to her room she starts to wake up. "Aw, aw Calliope it hurts." She says a little louder then a whisper. "What? What hurts, I will make it better just tell me." She grabs Arizona's hand. "My leg, it stings really bad." She says a little louder. Callie cant bare to see her wife in pain. " Can you grab her some pain meds? Her first does is wearing off." April nods and runs out of the room.

It is past diner time when things start to settle down. Callie has changed Arizona's bandages a few times, started pumping antibiotics into her to ward off the infection and has gotten her pain meds stabilized to the point where she is not in a great deal of pain but can still have a conversation. Callie leans over Arizona suturing her forehead. She knows Mark should be the one to do this but she has not seen him all day. She decided to give him a little space. April walks in pushing a small bed on wheels. She carries blankets and pillows. "I thought you would want to stay here." "Yes thank you Kepner! You have been such a huge help to us," "Its not problem!" She leaves them to get settled.

A diner is dropped off for Arizona that she eats in less then two minutes. Once her stomach is full she starts to get sleepy. After her wife has been asleep for a while Callie pages April back. She meets her in the hallway. "Do you think you could stay with Arizona while I check on Mark? I have not seen him all day but I don't want Arizona to wake up and have nobody there." Of course. I will page you if she wakes up or needs anything." With that she takes off in search of her heart broken hearted best friend.

* * *

AN: Well there is another chapter for you! i hope you enjoyed it. I just had to put that part with Arizona on pain meds in because I needed her back to being happy even if it was just for a short time!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Heres another chapter! i hope you are still interested in the story line because i have a lot more ideas! I had some technical difficulties but i am slowly figuring it out! Bare with me! Also now i am able to reply back to reviews! Yay! I love hearing from my amazing followers.

**Chapter 11**

**Marks POV**

They took her. Right from my arms. They thought that I could live without her but I cant. A guy said that she was going to the morgue but they would not let me go with her. All I wanted was to go with her where I knew she would lie peacefully. But the longer I stayed with her the more I got asked that painful question. 'Are you ok?' How do you answer that? I'm alive, not physically harmed. But when you lose someone you love the definition of 'ok' changes. You think you will only be ok if you are with them.

So instead I ran. I went to the stairs to be alone. I have been sitting here, waiting for the pain of losing someone you love to go away. It doesn't. Every time you think you may be able to get up you are crippled with the thought of never getting to see that person again, never getting to share the rest of your life with them. How is that fair?

Callie walks through the door and incases him in a hug. They have both been through so much together. He is her rock and she is his. "I'm here for you Mark." He looks up at her. "I know." His eyes are red from tears. "I love you. I just really want you to know that because Lexie never will. She will never get to know how much she meant to me. Now I know that I should never wait to tell people how I feel about them." Callie hugs him even harder. "Oh course I know that and I know she did too. Just because you never said it does not mean she didn't know." I really hope your right." "Of course I am." They sit in silence for a minute.

"Cal, I think I am out of love to give. I have really loved four people already and I don't think I can love anyone else. Derek was my family when I had no one. Lexie was my one and only soul mate. Sophia gave me a whole new happy life and then I have you. You have been my everything for so long. My best friend, the person I can laugh with, the person I can cry with. You see I have loved so much that I don't think that I can love again."

There are now tears in Callie's eyes too. "Mark Sloan, you have the biggest heart out of anyone I know. I believe that there is someone out there with as much heart as you and I know Lexie would want you to be happy. But if you choose to not love anymore then that's ok because you have all the love you can get for Derek, Sophia and I. Oh and believe it or not Arizona loves you too. She just has a weird way of showing it." The last part makes Mark smile a little. "Now lets go get Sophia for Bailey before she thinks we abandoned her." Callie pulls Mark up and they start to walk hand in hand to the door she came in. Before they can leave the stairs though Mark crushes his best friend in the tightest huge she has ever received lifting her right off of the ground. "I don't know what I would do without you!" Mark says into her hair as he hugs her.

They walk hand in hand looking for Bailey. They find her in the lobby sitting with Sophia in her lap, Zola sitting next to them and Tucker running around in front of them pretending to be a racecar driver. "Hey Bailey, thank you so much for watching our girl." The small but feisty doctor jumps to her feet still holding Sophia. "You could have told me you were going on a secret mission! I would have kept it on the down low." Callie laughs. "We couldn't take any chances. You understand?" "Yah, yah I get it now take your baby." She hands over Sophia and turns back to the other children. "Time to find April so I can go home!" Bailey walks away holding Zola, trying to keep up with her own running child.

Callie leads Mark to Arizona's room. April is sitting in a chair next to Arizona's bed. When she sees them enter she jumps up. "She didn't move the whole time you were gone. Now ill give you guys some privacy." April whispers. "Thank you. Oh and Bailey is looking for you." Callie whispers back. "Oh ill check in. I bet I'm on babysitting duty till Mer and Derek are back on their feet." Callie pulls Mark over to the little bed April had brought. "Lets go to bed." She pats the bed, which is actually more of a thin peace of fabric and spring with wheels with her hand signaling for him to lie down. Once he does she hands Sophia to him and rolls it right up against Arizona's hospital bed. The cot is a lot shorter then the hospital bed but it still works for what Callie was planning to do. The Latina carefully climbs onto her wife's bed and snuggles next to her. Then she reaches down for Marks hand. They fall asleep hand in hand with Sophia in between them.

Richard walks into Arizona's hospital room to find a somewhat surprising scene. Mark Sloan sprawled across a very small cot. Both of his legs hang over the end. He is holding Callie's hand who is asleep on her stomach on Arizona's hospital bed. One of her legs is dangling over the side of her bed and is resting on the small cot touching her best friends back. The arm that is not holding onto Mark is wrapped tightly around Arizona's waist. Arizona sleeps soundly; she is the only one that is sleeping in a relatively graceful manner. Sophia is sitting up fully awake on the edge of Marks tiny bed. Richard has to fight his urge to take a picture and send it to all of their friends.

Right as he is about to leave the room the door opens to revel April. "Good morning Dr. Webber. How is -. She can barley suppress her laughter. "What happened here?" She whispers. "I have no idea, but is was not going to wake them." April grabs her phone out of her pocket and snaps a few pictures. They both turn to go but before they are out the door April's pager beeps loudly. "Damn it!" They both turn to see all of the sleeping doctors jump awake.

Mark sits up fast, looking around. "Hey where you watching us sleep?" He asks in an angry voice. Callie pushes herself up with the hand Mark just let go of to look behind her but then lays right back down, not caring. "That was adorable! Do you guys always sleep like this or were we just lucky to catch that? By the way what was that?" April says. "Sleeping now shut up and leave!" Callie says through her pillow. "Did I miss something?" Arizona asks. "Yes! But don't worry I got some pictures." "Show me!" April runs over to show her the funny pictures that she was already planning to send. "Oh my god! You two are crazy sleepers and I can assure you we do not sleep like this on a regular basis." Arizona thinks back to the time Mark had slept in their bed. She had hated it but Callie seemed to have had the best time. The largest smile she had ever seen on her wife's face was on full display. Mark also felt a little uncomfortable but was happy to have the company of his best friend even if her, at the time girlfriend now wife was there.

"Delete that picture." Mark says but before he can enforce that he puts his heat back on his pillow. "We will just come back later." Richard says to Arizona, who seems to be the only one still awake. She feels Callie wrap her arm around her waist and she puts he own head back on her pillow. "That's probably a good idea." "Ill bring Sophia to daycare so she doesn't disturb you." "Ok" Her eyes are now closing as a wash of drowsiness washes over her.

Mark is the first to wake up the second time that morning. He looks up to see Callie hugging a sleeping blond. His watch says its 10:30. He sees tray holding what must be Arizona's breakfast. That reminds I'm how hungry he is so he sets off in the direction of the cafeteria. He returns to the quite room with two bagels and two steaming cups of coffee. He walks up to Arizona's bed.

"Cal, wake up." He says shaking her hard on the shoulder. "What do you want Mark?" "I want to talk to you, maybe come up with a plan?" She roles over to face him. "I also brought you breakfast." "Fine ill get up!" Before she gets out of bed she kisses Arizona lightly on the lips to wake her up. "Good morning sleeping beauty," Callie says softly. "Hey! That's my line!" Mark accuses. "Oh shut up Mark that's everyone's line!" The brunette says glaring at him. Would you like me to bring over your breakfast, Mark brought mine?" Arizona looks to bed having a hard time coming out of her sleepy fog. "No thanks, I'm not really in the mood to eat right now. You two eat, I'm going to sleep a little more." "Ok that's fine too." Callie turns back to Mark whispering. "Ill page someone to come stay with her while we go eat and talk somewhere else. She looks exhausted I wouldn't want to bother her."

Callie pages April who comes right away and the two take off towards the attendings lounge. They are not surprised that it is empty sense most of the people who would be in there were in the crash. They take seats so they are facing each other. "So what is it you would like to know?" Callie asks. "Well first off how is she, I know she broke her leg and it's infected but how bad?" "Pretty bad, but I'm hoping I can get the infection under control. I think I will bring her to the OR later this afternoon to do an open reduction and internal fixation. But I made the mistake of promising her I would not take the leg. But what if I have too?" "She will understand if it keeps her alive. Maybe not at first but eventually. I was also wondering if you thought if asking Owen next door to Arizona's room was a good idea? I don't really want to be staying at home alone and that room is not fully done so patents don't stay in it."

Callie had never thought about the future. She had been taking it minute by minute lately. "Yes that's a great idea! We could turn the rooms into a little apartment sense they are connected by that door in the wall." Great and I was also thinking I would run home today. Like to grab us some clothe and stuff for Sophia. Just the essentials."

Just then Callie's page goes off from her cubby. "That sounds like a great idea. Callie gets up digging to find it. "I guess it was lucky of us to be here." She reads the pager. "I'm being page to go look at Derek's hand. He hurt it in the crash." "Ok ill go grab stuff from home and bring it here. "Ok I'll text you!" She calls over her shoulder as she leaves the room.

Mark gets in the car and drives home. When he gets there he starts to grab things like cloth, baby toys and movies for Arizona to watch in bed. After an hour or two of collecting he puts it all in the car and starts driving back to the hospital. He hears a pop and the cars usual smooth motion becomes bumpy. He gets out of the car to find a popped tire. "Come on!" Right then his phone rings. "Hello?"

AN: So I hope you liked this chapter! I will try to update again as soon as possible!The drama is going to pick up in the next chapter! Also I think I am home for the school year, which will let me, post WAY more!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's or Grey's. You all have Shonda Rhymes to thank for that! I have not add one of these yet and I'm kind of confused. Did i add it too late? If someone that is a fanfic pro could tell me how i would forever be grateful!

AN: Sorry it is taking me so long to update! I typed a ton of chapters and then they all somehow deleted or something. (I am really bad with computers and I wish I could do this on my ipad!) anyway I am so overwhelmed with all of the things going on right now but I will try to post as much as I can. Also my school will start soon so that means the story will sadly have to updated a little less. I will at least be able to update once a week probably more. Also I try as hard as possible to get all of the medical terminology right but I am not a doctor as much as I wish I were. Anyway here is a drama filled chapter.

**Chapter 12**

**Arizona's POV **

Arizona wakes up to find April sitting next to her bed writing in patent charts. "Hey, how long have you been here?" She asks clearing her throat to try to shake her horse morning voice she always has when she first wakes up. April looks up with a smile on her face. She had decided to try to stay positive and cheery to make Arizona feel better. "I'm not sure, a little less then an hour. Callie and Mark went to go eat breakfast and Callie didn't want u here alone. Then she got paged to do a surgery on Shepard. Would you like me to text her that you are awake?"

A wave of light-headedness washes over her all of a sudden and she feels her face flush. "No don't bother her." The blond chocks out. "Arizona are you ok?" She goes to nod her head, planning to act like she is fine but before she can she feels like she is going to be sick. April, who has learned that look after years of being puked on by patents runs to get a basin. The second it is in Arizona's lap she throws up in it. Then again…and again. Once she is confident she is done losing her stomach contents she takes the tissue April is offering her and wipes her chapped lips. April takes it, washes it out and returns it to her friend whose health seems to be declining by the second. She is now pale as a ghost, sweating and shivering.

"Arizona let me take your temperature. You are not looking so good." April grabs a thermometer for the drawer and sticks it in Arizona's mouth. When it reads 103 degrees and climbing the red head lets it fall from Arizona's lips before it has a final read and grabs her pager. She pages Richard 911, knowing she needs help fast. She grabs a cup of water off of the tray holding Arizona's untouched breakfast. "Drink this. You have a really high fever." Aprils phone rings loudly, the sound bouncing off of the room's walls. "Hello, Richard is that you? You have to come to Arizona's room now! What? How can you not be at the hospital? Well how far are you? No she's in surgery. Ok ill do that." The frantic red head grabs her pager from her pocket and sends the same message she had sent to Richard to Alex. Less then a minute later Alex bursts through the door. "What wrong?"

By this time Arizona has started breathing heavily. "I don't know. She just started throwing up and has a really high fever. Oh and she just started that breathing thing. I don't know if it is because she is nervous or if the infection has something to do with it. I, I just don't know what's going on." Aprils voice is shaky and she looks to be on the verge of a panic attack. "Calm down ill take care of it." Alex says as he walks over to Arizona.

"Just let me listen to your heart. I'm going to find out what's wrong." Alex puts his ice-cold stethoscope to her chest but has to pull it back abruptly when she vomits again. "Page Callie. It's the leg." Alex says without breaking his concentration on the quickly worsening patient who he calls his friend. She does as she is told and a minute later her phone rings. "Oh Callie, thanks god its you! Well she is not doing so well right now. Pretty bad. Yes I know you're in surgery. Can you come? That's ok I understand. Its the leg. She is becoming unstable. A high fever, vomiting, the chills, shortness of breath-" Just then the heart monitor that just minutes ago showed little to no irregularity was now beeping wildly.

"Talk to me April! What does she say we do?" "What should we-" The line on the monitor goes flat; a blaring alarm assaults the two doctors ears. "We are losing her, Callie!" He says loud enough to be heard through the phone. "Put her on speaker." Alex huffs out between breaths as he starts chest compressions. "Take the leg Alex! Now!" At those words Alex takes control. "Page OR1 and tell them we are on our way and to be ready with a crash cart." "Callie, I have to go help. Yes I will call you back when we get there." "Ok I paged them. What would you like me to do?" She was relived to see that Alex had taken control and she was happy to take order instead of lead. "Get on the bed and continue chest compressions while I unhook her from everything that needs to stay here. Then we move." He runs around disconnecting wires and unplugging machines.

"We are moving." He says as he pushes the bed out of the room in the direction of the elevators. "Out! We need to get to the OR now!" A few people rush out leaving them alone. "How long has she been down?" April says as she pushes the heel of her hand into a chest which is no longer rising and falling with breaths. Alex tares his eyes away for the numbers telling him what floor they are on to look in her direction. "Not long and I plan on keeping it that way."

The doors slide open and they come bursting out, making a few people jump out of their path. On the way to the OR they see Owen. "Hunt, we need you." Alex says, not slowing down in the slightest to talk to him. Owen does as he is told and follows him into the OR when he realizes it is not just another one of their patents, its one of their own. "Call Dr. Torres." He says giving his phone to one of the waiting scrub nurses. "Ill take over compressions. You two go scrub in." Alex grabs April off of Arizona's lifeless body and they run to scrub.

"Callie talk to me!" Owen says when the nurse holds the phone to his ear. "She has an open femur fracture that is really infected." Knowing the nurse could also hear what she was saying he signaled for her to pull back the covers to let him see what they were dealing with. "Oh wow, that's really bed."

Alex and April jog into the sterile room ready to operate. Alex goes over to her IV and pushes one milligram of Epinephrine. He also gives her some Anastasia not wanting to have to wait for the anesthesiologist. A loud sound rings through the room. "She's in V Fib! Grab the AED we need to shock her!" April grabs the paddles and rubs them together to spread the clear jelly like substance covering them. "Charge to 200! Clear! Charge to 300! Clear!" The monitor beeps normally showing off a perfectly rhythmic heartbeat. "We have her back Torres. Do I still take the leg because it could stop her heart again if we leave it?" Alex asks. "No take it now! I would come but the longer I leave Derek's hand like this the worse it gets." Callie says in a not so clam and collected voice. "Don't worry Cal, ill do it. I will take care of your girl. I promise."

April, Owen and a few nurses scramble to prep for the surgery that was coming momentarily. Once it is all set up Alex walks up to the now propped and draped leg ready to do his most careful surgery yet knowing there was not place for mistakes. "Scalpel." He says in a confident tone.

As they wheel her to post ops a frantic looking Callie runs up to them. "How is she doing?" Callie kisses Arizona's cheek and pushes a lock of blond hair off of her closed eyes. "She is doing better. It was hard to keep her stable at first but once we got that leg off she did fine." Callie goes over and hugs April and Alex at the same time. "Thank you!" Callie sits in post ops waiting for Arizona to wake up.

Alex walks back a few hours after the surgery to check on her. "You are free to leave post ops. Would you like me to help you bring her wheel her to her room?" "Yah, sure, that would be great. When do you think she will wake up? It seems like she has been out for a long time." Alex starts prepping her to move. "I'm not sure, maybe another few hours. She needs all of the rest she can get to keep fighting that infection. I also could have given her a little to much Anastasia. I didn't know exactly how much she weighed so I guessed. It wont hurt her, it'll just keep her sleeping." Alex pushes the bed into the empty elevator. "Do you think I made a bad dissuasion to try to save the leg? Should I have taken it the second I got here?" Alex looks up at her."I mean maybe. We could have avoided her getting this sick. But to tell you the truth if she were my wife I would have done the same thing. Now you know you tried everything not just gave away her limb because it was the easiest option."

The doors open and they go to her room. Once she is settled she takes her phone out of her pocket and sees that she has ten missed calls from Mark. "Damn it!" She says as she jumps to her feet. She immediately calls him back. "Hey Mark I'm sorry Arizona was having…some trouble. Are you ok? Well where are you? Yes, of course you can use my car. See you then." Callie tries to pass the time until Arizona wakes up or Mark gets there. She plays a few games on her phone, sings a few songs in Spanish, brushes out Arizona's hair and re braids it.

Just as she thinks she will surly die of boredom Marks walks in. She jumps up to hug him nearly knocking everything he is holding from his arms. As they melt into each other's embrace they realize how much they both needed it. Mark then pulls a gurney piled high with stuff in behind him. "Essentials only?" Callie asks with a smirk. "We needed a lot." Mark says trying to defend himself. She sees things like Sophia's playpen and a bag full of bathroom supplies like their toothbrushes. She thinks that is was lucky that he went to get all of their things because she would have forgotten all of those things.

Mark collapses on the little couch in the corner, not large enough for more then two people and Callie does the same. "What happened to her?" He asks lifting his leg to point with the toe of his shoe at Arizona. "The infection stopped her heart, they took the leg." Mark shoots up for his slouched position to face her. "Really? Are you ok?" Tears spring to Callie's eyes. "Yah, I just hope that she doesn't hate me for letting them take it." "How could she hate you for saving her life. You and I both know that she would rather be alive and disabled then dead." "Your right. Do you mind staying with her while I grab Sophia from daycare? I could use a walk." "Yah, no problem. Just hurry back because I brought diner."

Callie walks slowly thinking about all of the different ways Arizona could take the life altering news. She could be understanding and get why Callie did what she did, she could be sad and just cry about it, she could be mad and yell. There were so many ways she could take it. How could she possible prepare herself for this conversation?

When she gets back to the room almost half an hour later with her baby in her arms she finds the place set up with things from her apartment. Sophia's high chair is by the couch, there is a vase of pink flowers on the counter by the sink, and the little bed is gone. There is also Chinese food on the coffee table. "Wow this place looks great!" "I'm not done yet. I thought if I made it a little homier and a little less like a hospital room it would make Arizona feel better. I just figured she would be here for a while and this generic set up gets old fast." He goes over to her and covers her with a blue blanket from their bed back home. "That's so sweet! Thank you!" "No problem. Now lets eat. I was going to have us wait for her to wake up but it is almost 8:30 and the cafeteria people brought her food. "I'm up for that. I'm starving!"

Mark takes Sophia from Callie and puts her in her high chair. He puts some cut up fruit and Cheerios on her tray as a snack and goes over to sit next to his already eating friend. "So today I go a call from Thatcher Grey." He tries to say it in a casual way but fails. Callie nearly spits out her food. "What did he have to says?" "He was talking about a funeral. He wants me to help plan it since she told him I was 'The One'. He also wants me to speak at it." He sniffles a bit but does not let any tears fall. "Oh Mark, I'm sorry. That must have been difficult." "It was a little awkward, you know because I never thought he really liked me or liked that I was with Lex. But in a way I'm grateful that I get to be included. He also asked me when the funeral should be and I said a little less then a month, when all of the doctors are out of the hospital." "Yah, that's a great idea."

From the other side of the room they hear a light grunt. "Ill take Sophia for a walk so you two can talk." Callie walks over to Arizona's bed prepared to tell her what would undoubtedly be the worst news of her life.

* * *

AN: so I hope you liked that chapter! Kind of sad. Anyway I thought I would just explain some things said in the chapter for those of you who do not know. AED means automatic external defibrillator and Epinephrine (adrenalin)is a hormone and a neurotransmitter that stimulates your heart and is given when people flat line and V Fib (Ventricular Fibrillation) is when your heart beat is really abnormal. I thought you would just like to know some of these if you were wondering. Again I am not a doc just a teenage girl wishing she was one so it may not be perfect but it is the best I can do. (But I am not saying it will be wrong! I talked mostly about things I had back round knowledge about) anyway keep reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Here's another Chapter! Sorry I update at the worst times! (Its 2 AM where I live)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Callie's POV**

I see beautiful blue eyes stare up at me. "Calliope?" "Yes baby, its me. How are you feeling?" "Good, just a little worn out. What happened?" Callie takes a seat on the edge of Arizona's bed and grabs her hand. "Well… your heart stopped because of the infection. They could not keep you stable. Baby I'm sorry…they had to take the leg." Arizona stares down in shock before ripping the covers off of her self. Tears fill her eyes as this starts to sink in. "No! No, this can't happen! You promised!" "I know and I am so sorry that I promised something that I could not keep. We tried everything to save it." Tears stream down the blonds face. "How am I supposed to live without my leg? I'm a doctor! I'm a mother!" "I know, it will take time and adjusting but I will help you. We will get through it together." "Don't you think you have helped enough? Just go!"

Callie looks around alarmed. Should she really leave? She had been expecting a lot but being asked to leave was not one of them. The glaring look her wife was giving her was enough to know that she meant what she said. Callie got up and slowly walked out the door. She pages April who meets her in the hall. She tries to cover the fact that she was crying but does not do a good enough job of that. "Do you think you could just keep an eye on her? Maybe check in every once in a while? She needed some space." April nods knowing what must have happened.

Callie decides to go in search of Mark. She finds him not too far from the room walking slowly. "Mark!" She says as tears flood her eyes. It feels like her heart has split in two. Mark turns and runs to her. "Cal, what happened? Did she not take it well?" Her tears are falling fast now, rolling down her cheeks and falling to the tile floor. "She…a-asked m-me to leave!" Mark hugs her tight still holding Sophia. "She may just need some time to come to peace with this." He says in the hope to make her feel just a little bit better. A nurse walks by and stares at the hysterical doctor. Mark gives her a dirty glare using his eyes to say 'what the hell are you looking at?' "Cal, how about you just come and tell me the rest of what happened in my room? You can give Arizona space tonight and stay with me but if she needs anything we are right next door." Callie nods as she struggles to take a deep breath.

They walk the small distance back. "I'm going to grab some of the stuff we will need from Arizona's room. You just stay here with Sophia." Mark walks into Arizona's room to find her crying. "I'm sorry to disturb you I just need to grab some things. It will only take a second." He grabs a pair of pj's for Callie, Sophia and himself and Sophia's diaper bag. As her turns to leave he gets up the nerve to say something to her. "Callie is really upset over there. She is going to stay with me tonight to give you some space. I just want you to know that she did what she did to save you." He walks out of the room before she can answer shutting the door that once joined the rooms behind him.

"I got us some pj's and stuff for Soph. I am not sure how you want to work this. I have only one bed and no bathroom. "We can just figure that out later." Callie says before walking to the door that leads to the hallway and closing it so they can change. Mark also puts Sophia in her tiny pink and yellow nightgown. The room has almost no furniture with a bed, bedside table, a lamp, Sophia's playpen and a dresser being its only exceptions. Mark puts Sophia in her playpen to sleep. It would have to serve as a crib for the time being. Callie and Mark both sit on opposite half's of the bed facing each other.

"Tell me again what happened. So you told her and she just kicked you out?" Callie hugs a pillow to her chest. "No there was talking. I told her… but she didn't seem to get it at first… or maybe she didn't believe me? Then she ripped the covers off of herself and saw the stump. Then she started crying and brought up how I had promised. I tell her I am sorry and she asks how she is supposed to live without her leg. I tell her that I will help her and she says haven't I already helped enough. That's when she told me to …just go." Callie knows exactly what was said in that heartbreaking exchange because it has been playing through her mind non-stop for the last half hour. Tears slide down her cheeks.

"It really just seems like she needs time to steam about this and in a few days it will all blow over. She also probably just needed someone to blame. You were an easy target because you were there and she knows you will stick by her no matter how much crap she throws at you." "I wish I really knew what she was thinking. I'm just confused. Is she truthfully mad at me or is she just covering up how upset she is with anger. I wish she would let me be there for her." "I get it. Trust me it will all work out in the end. But for now lets just go to bed. We are both exhausted." You take the bed. I'm going to steal a gurney and sleep on that. No one will ever notice." He says as he walks out the door. Callie crawls into bed noticing how tired she really is. Mark wheels the gurney up to the hospital bed finding Callie already asleep. He turns off the light and falls into a shallow slumber.

Callie jumps out of her restful sleep when she hears a loud sound coming from very close to her. She looks around but only sees darkness till she finds the switch on the lamp and turns it on. That's when she hears it again. "No, I can save you." She sees her best friend talking in his sleep." We were supposed to be together!" She debated weather or not to wake him. Tears slide down his cheeks from his tightly clenched eyes. He wiggles around in bed a little, fists gripping the thin blanket covering the lower half of his body. "No! You can't take her!" Mark says in a louder and even more strained voice then he had used before. His muscles tense and he starts to cry harder. She decides that she has to wake him. "Hey Mark, its Callie. Wake up." She says into his ear as she shakes his shoulder. He jumps when he feels her hand. "Cal! Are you ok? What's wrong?" "Nothing, you were just having a nightmare and talking…yelling in your sleep. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Callie crawls onto the tall stretcher. Mark looks down embarrassed and wipes the tears he now feels on his face. "Are you ok? What was the dream about?" Mark looks up at her for a second then back down at his lap. "It was nothing. I'm sorry for waking you up." She knows it must have been a really bad one if he is trying to keep it from her. Luckily she knows him too well for him to be able to keep things from her. "Mark Sloan, I have been your best friend for long enough to know when something is bothering you. Now I will ask one more time, what was the dream about?" Callie has a good guess about what it was but she knows it will make him feel better to talk about it.

"Mark looks up sheepish. "It was about Lexie. I see her die in front of me. Then I see her mangled body and those men take her from me." Tears once again fall from his eyes but he doesn't care. Callie stands up and hugs him. "I'm so sorry. I know how tuff this must be for you. I just don't want you to shy away from me now. We need each other. I need you to stay open with me because if you don't…I don't know. I don't want to think about a world where… you don't text me all night after you watch a horror movie and can't sleep or your texts saying your apartment is haunted so I have to sneak you in without Arizona knowing and we have a sleepover on my living room floor. That's how I want life to stay like for us no matter what. We need each other especially now." "I'm sorry. I know that we need to stick together. I promise to stay completely open like I was before. I know we will get through this together."

Callie hugs him again. "Lets go back to bed." Callie gets back into bed and reaches for his hand. They fall asleep hand in hand for the second night in a row. He has no more nightmares for the rest of the night, only sweet memories of his little family.

They both wake up to the loud alarm Callie set on her phone. "What time is it?" Mark asks when he sees that the sun has not come up yet. "Its 4:30. I thought I would take a shower in Arizona's room before she wakes up." Mark nods ready to fall asleep again.

She walks out into the hallway wearing a t-shirt, loose pajama pants and fluffy blue slippers. She carries her the cloth she will change into and some stuff she will need in the bathroom. She enters the dark room as quietly as possible. She sees her wife peacefully sleeping in her bed. She can't help but think about how small and alone she looks. All she wants to do is run up and hug her. Tell her that she is here, but she fights the impulse. Being as quiet as possible Callie takes a quick shower. When she is done she gets ready and exits the bathroom to find Arizona sitting up looking at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I just wanted to take a shower before you woke-" Arizona lays her head the opposite direction on her pillow so she is not facing the nervous looking Latina. Feeling a jab of pain she leaves the room feeling dejected once again.

Callie spends her day checking on all the doctors that were in the crash. Every hour she would make her way up to Arizona's room and walk past to check on her. Every time she would walk past she saw Arizona stair at the wall blankly. It made her nervous. She was not crying which had to be a good thing but she also was not showing any other emotion. Callie did not know whether she should go try to make peace or stay away like she had been asked.

Around seven Mark goes into his room to find Callie playing with Sophia on the bed. "How was your day with Jackson?" Callie asks looking up at him. Mark let's his leather jacket slide from his shoulders. "It was great. We went for coffee and talked for a while. Then we went out to get some wings for diner. I brought you some back." He puts a Styrofoam to-go box on the top of the dresser then sits down. He tickles Sophia on the belly making her giggle. "I heard you were up to no good today. Is true that every hour on the dot you would walk past Arizona's room?" Callie hangs her head which is enough to know that she had in fact done what he had said. "Oh Cal, you cant do this to yourself. Just go talk to her. See if she is not so mad anymore. Maybe she just needs a shoulder to cry on." Callie looks at the door dividing the rooms. "Do you think she needs that? I really feel like I should be over their holding her and making her feel better rather than hiding over here." "Of course. Give it a shot." Mark stand up pulling her up with him. "Go get your girl." He says giving her a little shove toward the door.

When she walks through it she stops shot seeing April. She had not expected this. All of her confidence she had just a second prior drained from her body and she froze. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I should go I am interrupting." Callie stutters out as both girls look at her. "No don't be silly. I was just leaving." April immediately leaves the room. Callie walks a little bit closer to the bed. Arizona remains quiet looking down at her blanket. Callie wishes she would at least look at her.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I know that you are just pushing me away because you are upset. I also know that you need a shoulder to cry on and I want to be that shoulder." "If you really knew what I wanted you wouldn't be here!" Arizona snaps. Her eyes have so much hate behind them it makes Callie feel sick to her stomach. She can't think of what to say. "I just want to help you get better." "No! You can't help make me better when you were the one who broke me!" Tears run down her pale face as she yells the hurtful words. "I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to hear your voice." Her words turn into a fit of crying as she covers her face with her hands. Callie waits a second then puts a hand on the blondes shoulder. Arizona's head snaps up. "I told you once, now I will tell you again, leave me alone!" She yells the last three words loud enough to make Callie jump. She said it in a cold tone, nothing like her usual peppy and upbeat one. Callie turns and leaves the room.

* * *

AN: I know it's sad! But just remember I love calzona SOOO much so of course it will get better and happier for the perfect couple. I also have a super important question for all of you! Do you think i should take out the POV at the beginning of the chapters because they are only connected to the first paragraph or two? I would really love some help! I will update soon! Plz review!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Here is another chapter! Sorry it took so long to post! I would have done it earlier but I had the stomach bug :[ Well a big chapter is coming up soon so I am really excited about that, so only this chapter and then the next chapter and then the big chapter. Lol but I cant tell what its about yet! Ill tell you next time so that you can help me write it! Anyway keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Cal, it's been three days sense you have even talked to her. You can't keep hiding in the room next door and walking by in the hall." "I know. That's why I came up with a plan. Not a very good plan but at least it's a plan." "What?" "I'm going to stay, even if she asks me to leave. Ill let her yell and scream at me all she wants. I am going to sleep on that super uncomfortable couch and be there for her 100 percent like I should have been this whole time." Mark takes a second to think this through. "I guess." He says unsure. "I will go over when she wakes up."

At nine o'clock Callie walks into Arizona's room just as April is leaving. "Hello, Dr. Kepner." April is shocked to see her walk in the room after three days. She had usually just asked for updates in private. "Hi, Dr. Torres." April leaves not wanting to get in the middle of what was about to go down. She had tried to keep her nose out of the couples business but she still knew a few major problems they were dealing with. Such as Callie promising to save the leg then breaking it and Arizona shutting Callie out.

Callie sits down on the couch remaining quite. "What are you doing here, Callie?" Arizona asks angrily. "I came to be with you, my wife. As your wife I gave you space and I gave you time to come to peace with this but sense it seems like you cant by yourself I came to be with you. I will not leave you to do this alone any longer." "But I don't want you here!" "I don't care! I am going to be here so you better get used to it." Callie changes to a softer tone of voice before saying. "Baby, we all need help. Even if we don't know it."

After sitting in silence for a few hours April, Alex and Richard walk into the room. "We are going to get you moving for a bit." April says as she walks up to the bed. "We will take it easy and slow. Don't worry." Richard says when he sees panic cross her face. _What if she couldn't do it? What if she fell or passed out again?_ "Robbins we will make sure you are fine. I wont let you fall." Alex adds. Callie decides to just stay out of their way. "Ok now lets just sit you up. April takes the beds remote and makes her unwillingly sit up. Alex slowly lifts the covers off of her. "We want you to scoot to the edge of the bed and then swing your leg over the edge. Can you do that?" Hearing April say leg instead of legs makes her cringe. She nods yes. April moves away from the bed to let Alex through.

She had a weird feeling that they had rehearsed what they were going to be saying and doing. "We are only going to practice getting in and out of your bed and then in and out of the wheel chair. That's all. We know you can do it." Alex says. He slips his arm under her shoulder and wraps it around to the other side of her rib cage. "I'm here for you to lean on." Alex says only loud enough for her to hear. "Use him to lean on as you scooch. He will help." April says. Arizona uses her one free arm and Alex to life her body off of the bed slightly. Sure enough Alex's strong body supported her as she leaned most of her weight on him. "Great now push yourself towards Karev and do it again. That's perfect." Richard instructs. She does it again a few times. "Ok, I think you are close enough. Now pivot your body to face us and let your leg hang over the side." She slowly but steadily shifts her body so that it is facing the crowed and moves her right leg off of the side. When she sits at the edge of the bed waiting to start her first session of PT she gets nervous once again.

Richard pulls a wheel chair beside the bed for her to get in later. "Tell us once you are ready." He says. "I'm ready." Arizona says immeditly after him catching eberyone off guird and pushes herself off of the bed. She makes it most of the way up but then starts to totter. April and Alex both run to grab an arm to steady her. She is shocked at how little balance she has. "Well that was a surprise…but great job none the less." Richard says. "Ok now slowly lower yourself down to the wheelchair. I am going to let go so you have a free hand to hold on with." April says letting go of her arm. "I don't know if I can do this." She says in a frightened voice as she tries to reach for April again. "No just try. We know you can do it." April chimes in. Before they had come in here Richard had made them all have a meeting about what would go down is this session. He had them come up with different motivational statements such as "We all know you can do it" or "You doing great, lets try again". He would not let there be any room for mistake in this session.

April moves the wheel chair a little closer then puts on the brakes. "You don't have to worry, I have you. Just look back at where you are sitting." Alex instructs. Arizona firmly grips one of the armrests as she starts to lower herself. Everyone watches, even the Latina who has hidden herself in the corner. Half way down she feels her heel slip out from under her and braces for impact, clenching her eyes shut and tensing up all of her muscles. She obviously expected to be lying on the ground but when she opens her eyes she just sees that she is back on her feet. "That's ok just try again." April says like nothing had happened. She looks beside her to see Alex. "I said I wouldn't let you fall." He says in her ear. "Thanks." She says sheepishly turning red with a blush. She tries again making it to the chair with no falls or stumbles.

When PT is over they eat diner. Mark comes to join them. "Hey, I brought something for you." He says handing her a box with two pieces of pepperoni pizza in it. "Thanks." Mark thinks about saying something to Arizona but decides not to when he sees the sour look she is giving him. He converts his eyes back to Callie, a scared look on he's face. "Well, I'm just going to go…put Soph to bed. Text me." Mark holds Sophia out for Callie to kiss before nearly running out of the room.

In all of the silence Callie thinks. _It didn't seem like she was the only one that the blond was made at. Why would she be mad at Mark? Maybe because he was on her side. Were there even sides? Was she being to mean or harsh to her wife? _She decided she would be softer. "Would you like a piece of my pizza? I know you don't really like meatloaf, especially from the hospital." Arizona shakes her head not even looking up.

After picking at her food she hits the call button on the wall. April runs into the room. "What can I do for you Arizona?" "I was wondering if I could…go to the bathroom…in the bathroom?" She says it quietly converting her eyes away from the red head she was talking to. "If you are up to it then sure. Mark also said he brought you some nightgowns from your house. Would you like to put one on?" Arizona nods. April half carries her to her wheel chair.

"Ill grab the night gown and some of your bathroom stuff." Callie says. Arizona doesn't respond so she just does it anyway. April wheels Arizona into the bathroom. Callie cant help but think about how sick she looks. "How about you go to the bathroom first, then we get you a little washed up and in the new clothe." Arizona's mind races as she nods her head in approval. _How will she do this? Will she get privacy? Will Callie be watching the whole thing? _"Ok lets get started." April and Callie both grab an arm and pull her out of the chair. _What if I slip? They probably wouldn't be able to hold me up like Alex had._

With an arm around each of the women's shoulders it felt like they were carrying her more then she was walking, correction more then she was hopping. It was uncomfortable because both of them were taller them her so she tried to go on her tippy toes as much as possible rather them make them bend down. Once she is seated April sees her face turn red. "We will be right over there talking. Just call us when you're done." Arizona relaxes a bit. At least they were not going to stand there and watch her pee.

Both Callie and April turn and walk to the door of the bathroom with their backs to Arizona. "So how long do you think she will have to stay?" Callie asks. "Well she has been here for six days already. She is making really great progress and if her infection seems to be going away when we get the blood test results I think we could let her go as early as tomorrow or the next day. As you know we usually keep amputees for nine to fourteen day but she will have two doctors with her, one of those an ortho surgeon. I know she will be in the best hands." "That's great! I am hoping that once we get her home she will cheer up a bit maybe…forgive me." "I bet she will." They hear a little bit of noise behind them and both look back just in time to see Arizona fall.

She lays on her back between the toilet and the chair. "Baby! Are you ok?" Callie says throwing herself to the ground beside her. April whips out her pager and pages 911 to Alex. Tears run down her pale cheeks. "I'm sorry, I-I just wanted to get into that chair by myself." Arizona weeps to April completely ignoring Callie. "No don't cry! You will be able to do that in no time. Are you hurt?" Arizona shakes her head no and reaches for Aprils outstretched hand. Callie sees blood drip down her arm. "No your elbow!" Callie says jumping up to grab cloths. Both girls look to see the cut. "I honestly didn't feel it." Callie whips away the blood and covers it with a band-aid. "There you go." Arizona just looks away.

***Knock Knock*** They all look towards the door. "Hello?" April asks. "Hey, its Alex. Can I come in? Is everyone decent?" April is about to answer but Arizona beats her to it. "You can come in Alex. I fell." At the word 'fell' he dashes into the room. "Robbins, you ok?" He asks when he sees the blood soaked cloths beside her. "Yes." She says looking down to try to stop her tears. Enough people had seen her crying already. "Can you get her back into the chair?" April whispers. Alex simply nods his head. "Lets get you off of this floor." He says bending down to be at her eye level. He sees a look of utter sadness cover her face and then she looks away. He pushes the wheelchair out of the way and goes behind her. After thinking it through for a second he lifts her small body off of the filthy bathroom floor and sits her in the wheelchair. He had decided to not make her do it herself like he would have done with other patents to make them learn there lesion. "Alex and I will step out while you change." April grabs Alex's arm and drags him out of the room fast.

"Do you mind if I help you?" Callie asks. Arizona puts her hands over her face. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen. "Do I have a choice?" Arizona cringes at her own harshness. Callie feels the sudden urge to cry but holds it in. while Callie changes her she can't help the silent tears that slide down her cheeks. Once she is ready she is wheeled back into her room. "I got a page saying that they want us to see the blood test results to check if the meds are working." April says to Callie. "Oh yah. We will have to check those soon." "Ill stay with Robbins while you check?" "Oh thanks Alex. We will be right back." April and Callie walk out of the room talking to each other.

Arizona sits in her wheel chair looking at her lap. "What's wrong?" Alex knees down in front of her. "Nothing. I'm just tired. I had a hard and really hard day." She says in a small voice. "I know there is more. Why are you so upset with Callie?" At that the tears she was trying to suppress fell. "She promised. She said she wouldn't take it but she did." Cries shake her fragile body. Alex lifts her out of the wheelchair and carries her just like the night they had found her in the woods and puts her on the bed so that they could talk more comfortably. "She did it to save your life. You would have died. Trust me she waited as long as possible to give me the consent. You never would have survived with that leg." "I know...its just…I don't know." She stops herself before she can say anymore. Alex finally gets why she has been snapping so much at the innocent brunette.

"I get it. This is hard- She cuts him off. "No Alex! I expected hard. This is impossible! I can't go to the bathroom by myself or change my own cloth! It is past hard when you are 37 years old and you pretty much become as helpless as a baby!" "That's not true! I know it is really difficult right now but you have so many people willing to help you. You just need to let them in." "I try to but every time Callie tries to help me I shoot her this mean remark. I don't mean to its just…I don't want her to see me like this." She points to her stump. "Robbins, don't do this to yourself. You know this doesn't change how Callie feels or thinks of you." Arizona just rolls over in bed the best she can. "I know but it changes how I feel about myself. She deserves someone who can take care of not only themselves but her also. I cant do that."

* * *

AN: Ok for all of the calzona fans that freaked out when they read that last line don't worry. I am a huge calzona shipper and I am going to make it better soon. It is really hard writing these sad moments though. Just stay positive and remember that they where made for each other and will make there way back eventually. Second as far as PT goes for Arizona I am not positive what PT is like for an amputee but I know after a few day they get you moving in and out of your bed and then when the leg is a little more heeled they start with the prosthetics. Next I put in italics for what the characters where thinking and I was thinking about going back and doing it for past chapters. Finally I love Alex and Arizona and I would love to be able to have him help her through this tuff time until she lets Callie in. (She will give it time) Review Review Review!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: This chapter is a little hard on Arizona but it just shows how much life changes for someone with a disability. She's strong she will get through this! It also helps her figure things out a little more. I have to say it is really hard to not have them just jump back into each others arms but it will come soon I promise. Once again i do not own Grey's.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Arizona sits quietly in her wheelchair as April pushes her through the front doors of the hospital. A train of doctors Callie, Mark, Alex and Richard follows. Everyone breaks off in different conversations. She hears all of the men talk about different ways to make the apartment safer her but when she hears April start to talk to Callie she starts to tune the men out. "If you need anything just call me. I will come over every once and a while to check on her. I want you to bring her to PT once a week for the next two weeks then we can start to se up more appointments a few times a week. I was also thinking that you might want to consider hiring a home health care nurse a little ways down the road." April says to Callie.

"I will call you. Ill put a few reminders on my phone for the PT. I will also think and do some research on the home health care thing for when I need to go back to work. Oh my god, this is a lot! I really hope I can remember all of this!I just feel like I am not thinking straight." No, I know it feels like that now but it will get easier. Especially when she is up and moving more. Just give it a few more weeks and things will start to fall into place a little more."

Arizona feels a little left out even though she is the center of all of the conversations. She sits thinking to herself. _How will life be in the apartment? _"Ok, bye." That snaps her out of her thoughts. As she is pushed closer to Callie's huge black Cadillac she notices how tall it is. Callie comes around to help her. "How am I supposed to get into that Callie?" Arizona snaps shaking Callie's hand off of her shoulder. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't think about that. I will just-" Callie begins to say in a meaningful tone before getting interrupted. "Just like you didn't think before you cut off my freaking leg! Now I cant even get in the car!" Everyone stares in shock, even Mark who had been told first hand how bad the situation really was as Callie paces around panicked. "I-I will help you in. Just let me, oh my gosh where did I leave the crutches?"

They had all heard from April that the couple was on bad terms but none of them had realized how abusive the blond was being towards her wife. "You really cant even-" Alex steps forward before Arizona can get the rest of her sentence out, which he was sure was filled with bad words and hurtful comments towards the flustered Latina. "Callie calm down I will help her and April will grab the crutch's." Before Arizona can even get a word in edgewise she is lifted and carried to the backseat of the tall car by her best student.

Once his body is blocking the crowd that was still in aw he started whispering to her. "What the hell was that Robbins? You nearly bit Callie's head off over a little mistake." "Little mistake! She just gave my colleagues a front row seat to watch me fail at getting in my own car!" he tone softens as tears fill her baby blue eyes. "I can't get in my car Alex!" He grabs her shoulder to get her attention back. "Yet! You can't get in your car, yet. It takes time and in that time you cant keep treating Callie that way." "She did this to me! Look at me!" Callie and Mark start to get in the front doors of the car. "You have always been the strongest person I know and right now you look even stronger. You don't give up, you hear me. I know you can do this. Give me a call if you need anything or need to talk." Alex backs out of the car and closes the door before anyone can see the tearful blond. They drive away as everyone waves.

"Mark can you get the chair out of the trunk?" Callie opens Arizona's door. Mark pulls the chair as close to her as he can. The brunette offers her wife a hand but pulls I away when she slips from the tall car holding onto some handles. Callie's heart beats a million times faster when she sees Arizona do things like this. She knows now that she will not be there every time to catch her. They wheel her through the empty lobby of the building till they get to the stairs.

"Oh my god! I'm done! How did I not think of this! The elevator has been down for a month! We have been having to haul that stupid stroller up and down these stairs." Callie says as she starts to freak out again. "We will figure this out. There are so many ways we can do this, Cal." Mark says as tears flood her chocolate brown eyes. "Arizona I am so so so sorry I'm an idiot! I wasn't thinking. Can you please let me help you up these stairs." Callie practically begs. Arizona tuned out whatever Callie was saying and thought back to what Alex had said. _She was strong and she could do this._ "I can do this." Arizona says pushing herself out of the wheelchair with all of her strength and grabbing the railing.

"Whoa! Baby we can figure this out. We will do it however you feel more comfortable. I could carry you up or Mark. Just please sit back down." "No, I said I can do it." Once she has her balance she keeps one hand on the railing and puts the other on the stair in front of her and hops her good leg up. Callie has to cover her eyes horrified and feeling sick to her stomach. This did not look safe. Mark had a smile on his face amused by how strong the blond was and also by how scared his best friend looked. After a few breaths she did it again then again.

But then she was exhausted. It scared her how tired she was after doing barley any moving. She decided to sit down and pull herself up stair by stair with her arms. "Stop watching! Just go upstairs! You both have two legs so use them!" Callie looks at Mark worried. _Could they really just leave her on the stairs? What if she fell?_ Mark leans over and whispers in Callie's ear. "Lets just wait at the top of the stair. Do you see how many stairs there are? She will get tired and call up to us, then we can get her up stairs however she wants. It will be fine." They both walk past her up the stairs.

Arizona is left alone struggling. After a few more steps she looks around to see that she is not even half way up. She feels scared being there alone and a little stuck. She knew she shouldn't have turned down all of the offers of help. She found herself in the middle of the steep staircase not being able to go back down and not being able to get up. All she could think about was how bad this situation was. She didn't want help from Mark Sloan but she also didn't want help from Callie. She just really didn't like Mark, she had grown fonder of him when Sophia had come into the picture and after he stopped hitting on Callie all the time but she was still not loving the thought of his help. But then she didn't want Callie to see her stuck. She had always been such a tuff person and despite what Alex had said after the crash she now sees herself as overly emotional and incapable of doing the simplest of tasks.

After being on the stairs for what seemed like hours she called up. "Callie?" The Latina rushed down to where Arizona was sitting. She looked into confused blue eyes. "Can I help you?" Callie asks. Arizona thinks about it. Half of her wants to get off of the stairs as soon as possible but the other half of her still doesn't want Callie too even look at her. _What will Callie think about her after she sees how weak she really is? _Arizona nods. "Can I just carry you the rest of the way? You have made it really far. I'm proud of you." "No! I-I don't know?" She was fighting with herself again and it was getting her worked up. "Don't worry, I'm strong, I wont drop you I promise." When the word promise came out of her mouth she started to beat herself up. Arizona started to shake and fidget which made Callie even more nervous. She may have just ruined her one shot at earning the blonds trust back. Arizona was so upset. Callie was obviously so oblivious to how she was feeling. "I don't know! I don't know how I am feeling or how to do things anymore or what I want! I guess I want to be off of these stairs but I am having a lot of trouble with that!"

Arizona's feels like she was stuck in a little box and cant get out. She starts breathing faster and faster and still feels like she didn't have enough air coming into her lungs. That's when Arizona shut off. She went into her own thoughts and shut out the world around her. "Arizona? Arizona stop breathing like that or you will make yourself dizzy. Take a deep breath and then wait to take another. Arizona?" Callie shook her wife's shoulder looking into scared but distant blue eyes. Callie looked at Arizona's body sprawled across the stairs. "Can you just stand up so that I can pick you up? We can talk about this upstairs." Arizona fells so much panic hit her all at once like a bus colliding with her body. She looks around frantically. "I just don't want you to pass out on the stairs." Callie says grabbing Arizona's wrists as she starts whipping her head in different directions looking for a way out. Arizona feels like she is being suffocated when the corners of her vision go black. She hears Callie talking to her and tries to stand up while Callie pulls at her wrists to get her standing when it all goes black.

"Mark!" He runs out of their appeasement in less then a minute to find Callie with an arm around Arizona's waist as the blond's leg dangles over the side of the stair Callie is on. "What happened?" he asked once he has reached them. "Freaking help me!" Callie grits out ignoring his question. Callie knows now that she shouldn't have had Arizona stand up. When the blond passed out she had barley caught her, now she was struggling to keep to blond from slipping through her grasp. "How?" he asks as he goes to scoop her up but cant sense she is missing her leg. Callie sees the predicament. Arizona is slipping from his arms too. "Cal, you have to take her back. She falling." He pushes the blond back to Callie. "Do something!" She says as she holds Arizona up. Mark bends down and scoops Arizona up onto his shoulder. Her arms and head dangle behind him. "There this is better." "Oh my god! Mark what the hell are you doing?" "I'm carrying her off the stairs. Isn't this what you wanted?" "Please don't drop her!" "I wont drop her." Mark starts to walk up the stairs and Callie stays behind him. She thought about how lucky it was that Arizona was knocked out for this experience because it would have made her so mad.

"Can you put her in the bedroom?" Once Mark puts her down on the bed Callie takes the time she is out to wash her up and get her changed. She knew it would be a really long couple of days.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you thought of it! Do you think Callie shouldn't have left her on the stairs even if she was just at the top? Also I am writing Lexie's funeral as the next chapter and I would really like some suggestions on what you would like to see happen. I have it planed out already a little but I would love some help. Also I was not sure what car Callie drives so I just made up the Cadillac. Anyway there will be calzona happiness soon to come!


	16. Chapter 16 (Part 1)

AN: Sorry it has been a long time sense I updated. I feel sick that I even have to say this but this is a friendly, hate free story. I logged in to find really mean reviews a few days ago. I was almost going to stop writing the story but writing this has made me really happy and a few people have also said that they enjoy it. I am not looking to be a huge author or to get a million reviews or follows, I simply want to provide something for Grey's fans to read during the hiatus. If you don't like Calzona, Mallie, Malliezona or Slexie you don't have to read it. Once again plz think before you review on any story because feeling are at stake here! (I have to warn you long chapter!)

* * *

**Chapter 16 (part 1)**

"Bye Bailey. See you tonight?" Callie asks the shorter doctor. "Yes. I am heading out now to drop Tuck to his father." "I'm heading home to try to get Arizona ready. She has not been leaving the apartment except to go to PT. This is her first day with her new Home health aid so I want to see how it went." Bailey opens the door of her car to get in. "Well I will be looking forward to seeing her tonight. Bye Callie." The shorter women says. "Bye." They both drive their different ways.

"Arizona, I'm home! We have almost three hours till the funeral to get ready." She lays her purse on the couch as she goes in search of her wife. Arizona has been mad so she was not surprised that she didn't get a response. Looking around she sees an empty wheelchair. "Arizona!" She calls out walking to their bedroom. "Arizona where are you?" She walks through the empty bedroom to the bathroom finding Arizona on the floor. "Arizona! Are you ok? Where's the nurse?" The blond looks up to where the voice was coming from. "I fired her. She didn't understand me." Callie shakes her head letting her breath out loudly. "Great." She says sarcastically. After a second of feeling overwhelmed she pulls herself together. "Are you ok? Did you fall?" Arizona looks down at herself ashamed. "I was trying to get to the toilet by myself. I-I fell." Callie sees the pool of urine spread around the blond and brings her hand to her face trying to hide her shock. Arizona notices the surprise in her wife's eyes and feels a flash of sadness, embarrassment and madness all at once.

Something snaps inside of her. "Because of you I cant even pee by myself! Look what you have done to me! Look at what you have made me!" Callie walks over to the shower and turns it on. "I'm putting you in the shower." Callie walks back over and tugs her wife's struggling body off of the floor." "No! Stop it! Callie! Let go!" Arizona yells as she is being moved against her will. Even as she struggles she cannot get out of her wife's grip. "No because we are going to that funeral at five. I am not going to let you miss this." Callie lets Arizona lean agent her arms as the warm water falls over them. Arizona has not choice but to let Callie wash and dry her off. She knew that within the last half hour she had hit her rock bottom.

"I don't want to wear that." Arizona says as Callie pulls one of her dresses out of the closet. "Why? It goes past the knee and it is loose at the bottom so you don't have to worry about it being uncomfortable. "It wont be past my knee when I'm sitting." Arizona counters. Callie lays it on the bed determined to keep it in the mix of options and then heads back into the closet. She really didn't have much to work with sense Arizona didn't wear black often. "What about this?" She holds up a navy blue dress. "I can't wear blue to a funeral." "Then what do you want me to do?" Callie says frustrated. "Just leave me home!" Arizona shouts. At that statement the Latina walks out of the closet. "No! You are going to your friend's funeral! You can blow me off when I try to get you to go grocery shopping or to drop Sophia off at daycare but not this."

"Hey Cal. I came to check if you guys were ready." Mark calls into the apartment. "Mark can you come here?" He hears his best friend call from her bedroom. He walks in to find Callie putting pins into a dress Arizona is wearing. "What are you doing?" He asks looking at the woman who is holding onto the edge of the bed to balance. He thinks about giving her a hand for stability but decides that may be a bad idea. "Arizona wont wear any of her dresses because they are to short or too blue. So she is wearing one of mine. I'm pinning it so that it fits better." Callie finishes and sits her back down in the wheelchair. Arizona glares up at her.

"Mark how much time do we have?" "Like fifteen minutes till we should be leaving. He notices her wet hair and soggy clothing. Trying to lighten the mood he makes a joke. "I hope your not planning to wear that." The brunette just rolls her eyes. "Can you just take her into the living room so that I can get ready?" Mark does as he is told and pushes her out of the room closing the door behind him. "You have to go easier on Cal. I know you are mad and upset but don't take it out of her." The blond rolls her eyes annoyed that he would even bring it up. "I can do whatever I want." She spits out. "She is working like a dog trying to take care of you and you are giving her a hard time for it. Its not fair." He says. "You know what's not fair? Getting a limb hacked off! Life's not fair Mark!" "You think I don't know that? If you would stop and think about anyone other then yourself for just a second you would see that we are going to the love of my life's funeral! She dead and you aren't because of Callie!" -" He stops when the door to the bedroom opens.

Arizona does a double take when she sees her wife. Callie has on a tight knee length black dress and white high heels covered in black lace. Her raven hair is pulled up in some places and in others left to fall in long wavy locks. She also has on the earrings Arizona had given her as a gift. The blond has to remind herself to breath as she tears her eyes away from her wife. "Lets go, I don't want to be late." Callie says bored, obviously not knowing how breath taking she looks. "You look great." Mark says politely. Arizona beats herself up for not being the one to tell her that. Callie grabs Sophia, who is wearing a little pink and black dress and puts her in the stroller. "Thanks." She says in reply.

They make there way down the stairs doing what they had decided was the best way to get the injured blond up and down without arguing. Mark grabs the handles of the wheelchir while Callie grabs the footholds and they slowly make there way down the long staircase leaving Sophia at the top to wait. Callie had put in a complaint the first night she brought Arizona home and ever sense they have seen people working on it. This was the second or third time Callie and Mark had done this. It gave Arizona a heart attack the first time and it wasn't making it any less scary this time. The blond put her hands over her eyes to stop herself from looking over the side of the chair and seeing how far she could fall. She tried to stay as still as possible so she didn't accidentally make them drop her.

Once they were about halfway down they hear a familiar voice call up to them. "What are you doing?" The duo carrying the chair momentarily halts their motion. "We are getting her down the stairs." Mark says when he looks down to see Alex, Jackson and April at the bottom of the stairs. "Shut up and keep going!" Arizona yelps out when she doesn't feel them moving anymore. She can't will herself to take her hands away from her eyes. They start moving again after hearing the terrified voice. "Do you need help? I could switch with you Callie?" Jackson offers. "No I'm fine but could you bring Sophia down?" Callie says taking slow steps. Alex and Jackson make there way around the group on the stairs to grab the baby. "Hey, Soph." Alex says taking her from the carriage before Jackson lifts it over his head. They both walk down the stairs leaving a nice amount of space between themselves and the trio slowly making there way down.

Once they set her down Arizona looks at the crowd around her. "The elevator is broken." Callie breathes out. "And she wont really ever let either of us just carry her." Mark adds breathing equally as hard. "Well just be careful. Anyway we came to see if you need any help. But it looks like you have got it handled." April says. Callie forces a laugh. "We're trying." They all make there way to the cars, Mark, Callie, Sophia and Arizona in one and April, Alex and Jackson in the other.

Mark pulls into a church parking lot a little over an hour later. The ride had been extremely unpleasant, no one talked the entire way. "Mark this place looks really nice." Callie says. "I know, Meredith picked it out. It is also perfect in terms of location because it is right down the street from the Grey's home." He points his finger through the window showing which direction he was talking about. "That's where we will all gather after the wake." A loud tapping startles them from there conversation. They look to see Alex at the window. "Coming?"

They both exit the car. Mark walks slowly to get the wheelchair from the trunk. That's when it hit him how real this was. He was about to say goodbye to the love of his life. He felt the urge to cry but also to run, to get the heck away from this place so that he wouldn't have to make it real. Making himself move he robotically went over and lifted Arizona awkwardly by her underarms from the backseat. He still didn't know how to carry her normally with only one leg. It surprised everyone, even Arizona so she was unable to complain about the help. Jackson carries Sophia so that the carriage wont take up room in the church.

Callie pushed Arizona toward the big wooden doors as the group of SGMW doctor that had met them at the apartment followed. The brunette stops walking when she feels the absence of her best friend who had been at her side. "Mark?" She turns to see him now behind the group. "Do you think you could take her in?" She glances from Arizona to Mark knowing April is following the line she is making with her eyes. "Of course. Ill also save you some seats." April answers back. "Thanks." Callie walks over to where Mark has strayed from the group. "Where are you going?" She asks him quietly as he walks even further from the direction they need to be going. "I don't think I can go in there Cal." He says trying to hold in his tears. Callie spins him so that he is facing her. "Yes you can, I know you can. Lexie would want you here." Mark nods his head. "Can we just…stay here for a second?" Callie nods pulling him in the direction of a bench in the church's garden.

Arizona is being pushed into the massive building filled with people talking, hugging and crying. She starts to feel a little overwhelmed. "Arizona? How are you feeling?" Meredith walks up pulling a dazed Cristina along with her. Arizona had almost not recognized her. She was extremely skinny, looking to be down at least 15 pounds if not more and had dark bags under her eyes that even makeup couldn't cover. "I-I…am ok." She stutters out. "How are you two?" Mer looks herself over then her friend. "It's been hard but we are getting there."

An organ plays loudly through the Chappell. "I think that's our cue to sit?" April says. "How about you come sit with us?" Meredith says pointing over to a long pew with Richard, Bailey, Derek and Owen already in it. Arizona nods and they all go to take a seat. Jackson and Alex decide to sit in the seat behind them to make sure there is room for Callie and Mark. Arizona pushes herself out of the wheelchair. "You don't have to get out of the chair. No one will mind if you sit in the isle." April whispers. "I don't want to clutter the isle, this place is so pretty. I would also rather sit with you guys." Alex gets up and pushes the wheelchair over to the side of the room. She feels all eyes on her as she hops her way slowly down the pew to sit next to April. She had refused any offers of help that were given.

Once she is seated she looks around. There was a large black and white picture of Lexie at the front of the room. She knew that picture; it had been taken when all of them had gone out to Joe's after a huge surgery, back when they all thought they would live happily ever after. She had the biggest smile on her face and her eyes twinkled with pure joy. Next to the picture was a long chestnut colored box. It was covered with pink, purple, yellow and blue flowers strung on a thin thread. There was a podium between both of those that she knew people would speak at. From that podium hung a sign saying, "We love and miss you Lexie Grey."

A tall man walks up to the podium and stats talking. "Thank you all for coming out here today to say goodbye to a very special girl, Lexie Grey. She was loved by many and will be missed. I ask you to keep her in your heart and prayers. Now I will pass the microphone over to Thatcher Grey." The tall man walks away letting a new man take his place. "Thanks again for coming. I knew you all meant a lot to my little girl. I know she is looking down at us right now, overjoyed that you all came." He talk for a little while longer, tears making there way down his cheeks before handing the mic off to his wife. She tells some stories from when Lexie was growing up.

Arizona looks over to see April furiously whipping her eyes. When she looks past the crying red head she sees that tears are falling from people all over the room. All of Lexie's friends and family members were weeping over the loss of her. Lexie's dad has to take her mom away from the podium when she starts crying to hard for any of her words to be understood. That's when Mer gets up to speak.

"I haven't known that I had a sister very long, only a few years. The day Lexie told me I was shocked. I didn't know what its like to have a sister. Once I came to except that I was not am only child I thought it would go back to my old life, that it wouldn't change me. But I was so wrong. She impacted who I was in so many ways just like she does to everyone who meets her. Her happy love of life personality cheered me up every time I was sad. She always wore a smile that lit up the room and never knew that she was really the funniest person when she wasn't trying to be. She was also a great doctor and I know she would have become a great Nero surgeon." Mer walks away from the podium almost running, the second attention was off of her quite cries shook her body as Derek hugged her.

_Where were Mark and Callie?_ She looked at the empty space at the end of the pew. Arizona's eyes slide over to Lexie's family, her dad who was trying to hid how much pain he was feeling, her mom who was weeping openly while resting her head on her husbands shoulder and her sister who held a tissue to her eyes and still seemed to be in shock. She couldn't get thoughts to stop racing through mind. _What is that was her family, crying over her death?_

After Lexie's sister finishes talking Mark takes the podium. Callie slides into the pew leaving a good-sized gap in between Arizona and herself. "Hi, for those of you who don't know me I'm Mark Sloan. I was Lexie's …boyfriend. We were not together when she passed because…well because I'm an idiot. I loved her so much and she confessed her love for me. I had a date picked out for when I was going to tell her. I couldn't stop thinking about what our life would be like together. It still doesn't feel real that I wont get to call her my wife or be able to add her to my little family. I bet you all feel the same way. It's not fair that she's gone. I know that we were made for each other, that I was meant to be with her. She has made me a way better person and I will be forever grateful for that. She has also taught me to live life to the fullest and she would want all of us to keep doing that. We were all blessed to have met such a wonderful girl." He wipes tears from his cheeks before walking down from the podium.

Arizona wipes her own tears away and sees every single other person in the room doing the same. Marks words had been so heartwarming, so true and so passionate that it touched everyone. Before Arizona had even thought she reached over and grabbed Callie's hand. When Callie turns to look at her. She meets teary brown eyes with her watery blue ones. "I get it. You were trying to save me. You were trying to save everyone I love from this. I was so upset I didn't think I wanted to live with only one leg. I know now that my life is a gift. I could have died. I owe you for that. I really want to say sorry for how I acted. I need your help. I know I haven't been showing it but I love you Calliope." She says putting her hand on her wife's cheek. "I love you too. I will be here to help you every step of the way." Callie says. They both lean in meeting for a kiss. She couldn't believe how much she had missed this. The priest walks back up to the podium and announces for everyone to follow the family out to the burial sight.

To Be Continued…

* * *

AN: So there is another chapter. I will try to post as soon as possible but I start school tomorrow. (8th grade!) Sadly that has to become my first priority but of course I will always make time for my story! P.S. 24 days till Grey's!


	17. Chapter 16 (part 2)

AN: So in my fanfic Lexie's mom did not die of the hiccups. Sorry I should have mentioned that in the last chapters AN but I forgot! Anyway here is another chapter. Sorry it took so long to update I had a busy week and a busy weekend! Also as you have probably noticed these are long chapters (Last on was over 3000 words!) so I cant just write it in an hour. Well I hope you are still enjoying and I would love to here if you have any pointers or idea you would like me to add to the story! Review!

* * *

**Chapter 16 (part 2)**

Everyone stands up as a group of men come forward to carry the casket, one of those men being Mark. Callie stands up and Arizona takes her outstretched hand. Once she is seated she is wheeled out behind the men and Lexie's parents. They make their way out the churches back doors and follow a wooden pathway till they come to a huge grassy field sprinkled with flowers of every color. "Baby I think this is as far as we can go." Callie says nervous that Arizona could flop right back into her prior mood and throw a fit. "That's ok, we can watch from here." Everyone passes them walking into the plush grass. They see a few girls looking to be Lexie's age taking off their high heels and walking barefoot. Jackson passes Sophia over to Callie as he passes. Once everyone stops they stand in a circle around the burial sight. The woman watch from where they are.

"She was such a strong and brave girl. She always thought of others before herself. When I would get the pleasure of having her on my service she was always the little kids favorite. One time we had a little kid who was scared to go in the CT scanner so she laid in it first and let him watch her from observation desk. Another time she let a twelve-year-old girl borrow her DVD's of Make It Or Break It and Friends after she was forced to get a surgery for severe spina bifida. Every time I went into that girl's room she was laughing while watching the tapes with popcorn and milkshakes. Even after Lexie was off of my service she would come to visit the patents she had taken care of to see how they were doing." Arizona says. Callie smiles at the memories. "She really was amazing. She used to be so good with Sophia too. Remember when we came back from our double shift to find her sitting at a tiny princess table with Soph? She had brought over her tea party and dress up set from when she was little." A large smile spreads across the blondes face matching her wife's. "How could I forget? Sophia was in the cutest little purple fairy dress and had on a crown. I think that was the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face." Arizona points to her little girl and puts her arms out to hold Sophia. Callie hands her their little girl. "Lexie even had on a tutu and crown." Arizona adds. "She was a wonderful girl." Callie's heart aches as she says the word "was" instead of "is". "She really was." Arizona says back.

Everyone starts to make there way off of the field. When Mark reaches them he wraps his arms around Callie. "I am so proud of you. You did the right thing by speaking." She says into his ear. "Your speech was beautiful, Mark. It was so touching." Mark looks shocked that she is being kind to him let alone even talking. "Thank you." He answers back. "We are all heading up to the Grey's house now." He says after a second. "That sounds great." Callie starts pushing her toward the car. "Mark I would just like to say that I'm sorry for how I have treated you. You had done nothing to deserve that. I know I will be needing a lot of assistance and I never should have turned you down when you were just trying to help." Mark stops walking. _Did she really just say that or have I officially lost my mind? _"Ah…no that's fine. I get it. This has been really hard for you; you have been through so much. I am always here to help both of you out." Sophia lets out a high-pitched squeal making everyone laugh. "Oh and I'm here for this girl too."

They get to the car the same time as most of the other doctors do. Alex volunteers to help Arizona into the car sense he seemed to be the only one that knew how to hold her minus a leg. Mean while Callie buckled Sophia into her car seat next to her. "Thanks." Arizona says. "No problem." Alex answers. Callie was so happy to hear this interaction because it meant that Arizona was actually accepting the help rather then denying that she needed it. About five minutes later they arrived to a nice sized house. Cars were parked bumper-to-bumper along both sides other the road. "You guys should get out here ill park and meet you." Callie nods and goes around the car to the trunk to grab the wheelchair.

Once she helps Arizona into it they get out of the road so that they wouldn't hold up traffic. She pushes her wife towards the house but stops when she gets to a high curb. "Do you see a ramp to the sidewalk?" Callie asks tuning her head left in right scanning the street. Arizona points to a break in the curb being blocked by a car. "Are you serious? I think that's illegal!" Callie says enraged. "Babe don't worry we will figure something out. There has to be another one somewhere." Arizona says trying to calm her down. Callie looks but cant find another. "Hold on we are popping a wheelie." "I don't know if - " Callie pushes the wheelchair forward before quickly bringing it back and leaning down on the handles. The brunette quickly pushes it to the cube putting the front wheels onto the sidewalk and lifting the back up and over. "Not so bad right?" Callie asks proud of her solution. Arizona opens her eyes relived that she made it up un harmed. "I guess. I mean I could have gotten up and hopped over the curb and then you wheelie the chair, but I guess that was faster." Callie smiles knowing that Arizona found that at least a little bit fun.

"Are you serous right now! This place is 100% not handicap excisable!" Arizona looks up to see a stone staircase leading to the house. "Um…we'll figure it out?" She says with a little too much uncertainty. "Yes we will." Callie says completely confident. "I could carry you up… but then how will you stay balanced at the top while I carry up the chair?" Callie says thinking out loud. "No, I wouldn't want you to have to do that anyway." "Hey I thought you guy would already be in there." They see Mark walking up the sidewalk pushing Sophia in her stroller. "Stairs." Callie says simply. "We were making a plan. Arizona adds. She can't help the feeling that she is a huge inconvenience. "How about you balance between both of us then Callie stays with you at the top and I bring up the chair?" "That sounds great." She responds happily. With an arm around either of their necks she slowly hops her way up the stairs.

When they are half way up they hear a familiar voice. Arizona cant help but feel like every time she is struggling to do something someone interrupts them. "Good lord! What are you doing?" It's Miranda. "There was no ramp." Arizona says getting distracted for the task at hand. She is lifted before she has a chance to jump the step. "Sorry, tell me when to jump. I lost track of the pattern." She says blushing. "Just hang on, we have got it." Bailey turns to go find help. She comes back a minute later with Jackson. "Ill grab the wheel chair." Once they have everyone and everything to the top of the stairs they walk into the crowded house. Leaving the stroller by the door, Callie carries Sophia while Mark pushes Arizona. He has to say, "excuse me" about a million times to even get to the living room.

"There you are. We thought you guys ditched us. What took you so long?" Mer says standing up for the couch. Callie looks at her in shock. _Is that Meredith Grey? It looks likes she's a walking toothpick._ _So fragile she could break at any second. _She pulls Cristina along behind her. "We had some trouble getting here. There were a lot of stairs and someone parked in front of the handicap ramp so we had to go over the curb. "I'm so sorry! I can ask my dad if he knows who's car it is so that they can movie it." "Thanks, that would be great. Hey Cristina." The dazed woman doesn't even look her way. Meredith pulls her closer to herself. "She's been a little quiet lately. It…its been a hard month but we are getting there. Arizona I never got to tell you that your dress is so pretty." Arizona looks up at Callie smiling. "Thank you. I borrowed it."

Mer looks back to the group of doctors sitting on long couches. "Would you guys like to come join us over there? There are snacks and drinks." "Yes that would be great." They follow her over to the group. After talking for a while Callie gets up to grab them some food. Meredith moves closer towards the edge of the couch so that she can talk to Arizona while Callie is gone. She stretches her arm out behind her so that she is still holding Cristina's hand. "So how have you been doing sense…" She lets her sentence trail off before beginning again. "We have both had a tuff time. I'm sorry I didn't visit you." Mer says. "It has been hard. It is definitely a lifestyle change because I can't walk but I am adjusting more and more everyday. Its ok that you didn't visit, I probably would have acted rude anyway. I have been pretty nasty." "No I should have. You need someone to talk to that understands what happened. You need someone to talk to that understands all of that not just someone that says they get it but doesn't. I want you to know that you can talk to me." Arizona feels relief wash over herself. She also feels like Meredith needs someone to talk also. Callie returns and Meredith slides to Cristina who sits mute.

They spend there time together sharing memories about the beloved Lexie Grey until her dad brings over a portfolio of pictures spanning from when she was first born to her senior prom. After a few hours everyone starts to leave. Arizona had been feeling exhausted sense about nine and now it was twelve. She couldn't even keep her eyes open. "It looks like we should head out before you fall asleep." Callie says when she sees her wife's eyes flutter closed. "No…I'm sorry." "Its fine. It's getting pretty late anyway." Callie gets up to push Arizona while Mark carries there sleeping baby. She was exhausted after a day of trying to keep up with Zola. "Do you think we could get some help for the stairs? We have a lot to carry." He says pointing from Sophia to Arizona, who's head was now resting on her shoulder. "I will" Jackson and Alex both say." On the way out they all thank both of Lexie's parents.

Alex carries the stroller down and Jackson grabs the handles of the wheel chair ready to carry it once his friend was out of it. Callie goes to help the blonde stand but sees that her eyes are closed. "I could pull your car around if you would like?" Richard asks wanting to help out in any way. "Thanks that would be great." Mark says handing him the keys. Callie leans down planting a kiss on Arizona's nose waking her up. "Sorry I must have dosed a bit." Arizona says blinking an abnormal amount to try to keep herself awake. "That's ok. You have had a long day. Do you mind if I stand you up so that we can get down the stairs?" Arizona looks around noticing the small crowd she was holding up and pushes herself up with the help of Callie's strong arms. Arizona sways a little even with the help of her wife as she squeezes her eyes shut and opens them again trying to stay conscious. Mark sees this and knows that they won't be able to get her down the way they had gotten she up. They also can't carry her down in the wheelchair because it is too dark and they could miss a step.

Arizona closes her eyes just for a second to rest them and feels herself loose her sense of balance completely wobbling to the side. Bailey grabs onto her and pushes her back to Callie who holds her tighter. "Babe I know you are really tired but you just need to stay awake for one more minute." Arizona nods drowsily. "Can someone get this girl down the stairs before she collapses?" Miranda says in her sassy voice she is famous for. "Cal, take Soph ill get her down." Mark and Callie switch. Mark sees the fierce look Bailey is giving him and panics. He bends down and drapes Arizona over his shoulder. Once Bailey reaches the bottom of the stairs she looks up to see a horrifying sight. "Mark Sloan! What are you doing to that poor woman?" "I'm getting her down the stairs. I don't know how to carry her the normal way. Ill have Alex teach me soon." "Mark? What are you doing! Please don't drop me!" Arizona says waking up just a tiny bit. "Don't worry we are almost down."

Once he is down the stairs he puts her in the car. "Dude what was that?" Alex says laughing. "I cant carry her the normal way, I'm not really sure how. Callie doesn't know either. Do you think you could show us some time?" "Yah sure. Call me and we can set something up, it's pretty easy." Every one gets in there cars and heads home. Arizona sleeps the whole way. She had been so exhausted lately that she would fall asleep almost anywhere. It seemed like everything she did took double the effort it did before. They roll into the parking lot around one in the morning. A man walks up to them. "The elevator is fixed." The man says as he gets into his truck. "Thank you, that will be very helpful." They ride up in the new elevator and fall into bed. For the first night in almost a month Callie gets to sleep in the same bed as her wife.

* * *

AN: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please tell me what you thought! Just to fill you in not all chapters will be this long. The funeral ones were really long because there was so much I wanted to touch upon during them. Anyway if you were wondering about the wheelie thing I learned that while I had to be in a wheel chair with a broken leg and it freaked my mom out! That's what made it even more fun!


	18. Chapter 17

AN: This chapter is set over a few days and I will make each little day/story as clear as possible. Also I just want to thank the people who have stuck around and been reading my little story! It means a lot!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Callie wakes up to a high-pitched shriek. She is on her feet in less then a second reaching for the light. "Arizona!" Callie sees Arizona breathing heavily with tears streaking down her flushed cheeks. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" Callie says climbing back into bed and wrapping strong arms around the shaking blond. "Was it a nightmare?" She says after a second when she gets no response. Arizona covers her face with her hands. She nods after second reminding herself that she needs to let Callie in rather then keep pushing her away. "What happened, baby? I know it always makes people feel better when they let it out rather then bottle it up." Arizona slowly takes her hands away form her face. "It…it was…horrible. I-I don't think you will want to know." The blond says having to pause a few times to catch her breath. "Of course I want to know! I always want to know if something is borrowing you." Callie says. Arizona swallows hard and begins telling her horrible dream. "Well… I had a prosthetic leg and I was home. I was walking again… well starting to…" She lets her sentence trail off. "That sounds good?" Callie says questioning the blonde's behavior. "But-but you left. You went to the grocery store to get more juice…or was it toothpaste? I was just trying to give Sophia lunch when…" Arizona starts crying again. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt our little girl." Callie struggles to put two and two together but finally comes up with what is upsetting her wife. "No, baby Sophia is fine. You didn't hurt her." Callie says trying to calm her down. "I-I-I fell! I was trying to bring her to her high chair and I fell!" Arizona weeps looking very close to hyperventilating. Callie hops off of the bed running out of the room returning with an unharmed and sleeping baby in her arms. "See, she's ok. It was just a bad dream." Arizona nods taking the baby's small hand in hers. They fall asleep with Sophia between them.

Callie knocks on Marks door. "Mark!" She yells through the door after he doesn't respond. She had not seen him much sense the funeral but she knew he had a full week of long shifts. She had offered to cover for him sense all that was going on but he had said that it would be good for him to have a little distraction. He had a shift from 5 AM to 5 PM the first day after the funeral, the next he had the night shift for 6 PM to 5 AM and then the third was from 7 AM to 7 PM. Callie had taken a few days off to stay with Arizona sense she was obviously not doing very well with her home health care nurses and could not stay alone. She had been nervous to go over and check on him when he got back from his shifts because she knew he would need to rest. After dozens of phone calls he never answered and hundreds of text messages never replied Callie decided that she just had to check to see how he was doing. It was not like him to not talk to her at least daily. She doubted that he would even be home, hoping that he had gone out for a drink with some of the guys or out to diner. Pretty much anything other then him avoiding her seemed like a good thing.

She pulled the shiny silver key he had given her just in case of emergencies and put it into his doorknob. Walking into the dark apartment she saw only a faint light coming from the empty bathroom. Walking in slowly she flipped on the light switch. "Mark!" She said surprised. Mark shields his eyes from the bright light groaning. "How long have you just been laying here?" She notices the stubble growing on his chin and upper lip. "Well I worked the other day but I came home sick. I just…need some rest. I need to think." He rolls over so that his back is to the angry Latina. "You have just been laying in bed for three days, not answering my calls! Sympathy starts to kick into Callie's voice. "Mark, that's not healthy. I know that it has been hard sense Lexie passed but you can't just give up. You can't just block everyone out." Mark nods. "I have tried. To live, to forget, to smile, but I just don't want to without her. Or I'm just not ready to yet."

Anger, fear, sadness and sympathy all fight for dominance in Callie's head. She rips the covers off of him. A foul smell emanates from the sheets as she pulls them down. "Stop!" He says curling up slightly to keep his warmth. "No! Because I will not let you rot away. I need you and you need me. We have been through so much in the past few months and I know if I were falling apart you would do this for me. I need you, for support, for stability and I refuse to let you waste life. We both have been shown that life is a gift. I know how easy it seems to just stop rather then push on when it hurts so much but that's just what we have to do…together."

She pulls She pulls him out of bed with all of her might and shoves him into the bathroom. While he bathes she strips the gross sheets off of his bed and throws them into the washer machine. She also grabs him some clothes. When she hears the water stop running she hands in the cloths and tells him to shave. Once he looks like his old self again Callie brings him over to her apartment. "No Callie, I'm fine. I don't need to stay with you. You have enough to deal with without the burden of me." Mark pleas. "You are absolutely not a burden and you do need to stay with me because I need to be able to keep an eye on both you and Arizona. How do I know that you won't just crawl under the covers if I leave? It will only be for a few days. Just till I can get you back to the old you. As a bonus you get more Sophia time!" Mark nods giving up. _Maybe did need this after all._ When they walk into the apartment the place is completely quiet. "Arizona and Soph are both asleep." Callie answers simply. She heats up some leftovers and makes up a bed for him on the couch. She spends the night walking between her bedroom and the living room checking on both of her loved ones.

*Buzz, Buzz* Callie wakes up sprawled across a chair in the living room with her phone vibrating in her pocket. After a few days of her nightly rounds she couldn't manage to stay awake long enough to get back to her room. She had set alarms to tell her every hour when to go back out and check on Mark. Callie looked at her phone to find a massage from Arizona. "Where are you?" The tired Latina slowly rises out of the chair, all of her muscles screaming out in pain. She walks into her bedroom to find Arizona sitting up in bed. "Sorry I was checking on Mark and I must have fallen asleep." Arizona looks at her worried. "Callie, you look like you haven't slept in days. I saw you get out of bed twice last night and a few the night before. I know how much of an amazing and selfless person you are but you have to take care of yourself." She pats the place next to her and Callie slides in. "I know you are worried about us but right now I'm worried about you. You need to take a nap. I will watch Mark and he will watch me. We will be fine." Before Callie can object her head hits the plush pillow and she drifts off to sleep.

"Calliope, wake up." Arizona says leaning forward in her wheelchair to shack the sleeping Latina. After all she is a heavy sleeper. "We made you breakfast…well more of a meal between lunch and diner." Callie reaches for her phone seeing that it is a little past four. "Wow I was asleep for a long time." Arizona nods. "Yah, but you needed it. Oh and Alex called Mark and he is coming over for diner and some PT training thing I think. Mark didn't give me the details but he will be here at 4:30." Callie remembers Mark talking about asking Alex to teach them how to properly carry Arizona. She knows that the blond will not approve of this so she didn't mention it.

"Great do we have stuff to eat?" "Yah, Mark ordered some pizza." Callie goes to jump out of bed when she feels offal pains in her arms, legs and back. "What's wrong?" Arizona says seeing the sudden stop in motion. "My muscles just hurt for sleeping in the chair." Callie says getting up slower this time. They go out into the living room to find Mark laying out padded mats. "What are you doing?" Arizona asks wheeling herself over to him. "Nothing. Just thought this would be a good…mat for Sophia to lay on." Callie almost laughed out loud at how bad of a layer her was. Just then they hear a knock at the door. "I'm going to change." Callie says running out of the room. She comes back a second later in workout cloths to find them talking.

She joins their conversation. "Are we ready to get started with this lifting thing or are we going to do it after we eat? All I know was that I was offered pizza and beer." Alex says. Arizona looks around confused noticing the comfortable clothes all of them were wearing. "What do you mean lifting thing? I feel like you all know something I don't." Alex looks amused. "I had a feeling you wouldn't mention it to her. Arizona I came here to teach them how to carry you properly." A stunned look crosses her face. "No! I am so not doing that!" "Baby, it is just so that we can help you. Mark and I keep doing it the wrong way and we don't want you to get hurt." Arizona rolls her eyes. After a few argues back and forth she give in.

Arizona stands up and Alex scoops her off of her foot. "First way you can hold her is like this." He has her good leg to his chest with his arm under her knee. With the other arm he puts it around her lower back and instead of having it by her arm he has it supporting her hip and upper thigh. "This one is a little harder to learn but once you have it its pretty helpful." He lowers her to the ground helping her keep her balance. "I just hope you know I really, really hate this!" Arizona says making all of them chuckle. "Mark do you want to try?" Alex adds. Arizona throws her head back groaning. _It really sucked being picked up in general but its even worse when you are picked up by someone who has no idea what they are doing! _

Mark walks up to her and tries to scoop her up like Alex had. He hadn't expected such a difference between the side of her body with the leg and the side without one. He didn't know where to hold onto so she started to hang awkwardly from his arms with half of her body just dangling. She tries to cling to him for dear life but cant get a grip. "Ahhhh!" Arizona says when she feels herself slip even closer to the ground. "She's falling! What do I do?" Mark says panicked as he jumps to make her scoot up his body more. This only makes it worse. "Try to get your left arm down lower so that you are touching the other leg. That will even it out more." Callie can't help but find the sense in front of her hilarious. By the time Mark had figured out this lift Arizona had fallen on the plush mats twice and been caught by Alex once.

"Well this "dinner" has really sucked!" Arizona says laying on her back on the mat. "Yes but you will thank me when you don't have to be lifted into the car by you armpits." Alex says looking over to Mark. "I tried my best! Now I know how to do it!" The three people sitting on the couch all laugh. After their quick break Alex shows Mark another simpler way to hold her where the stump is against his chest. He caught on to this one way faster then the first. "Oh now it s my turn." Callie says. Just as Alex leans down to pull Arizona back up she starts to protect. "No Callie. Your back. I don't want you to get hurt doing this stupid thing." Callie looks disappointed. "But I want to be able to help you. What if Mark isn't here? What if its an emergency?" Alex sees the predicament and decides to step in before it turned into an argument. "How about I come back again when Callie's back is ok?" "Ok I guess. But just so you know I really disliked this night activity." They send Alex home with half of the pizza and a case of beer as a thank you.

* * *

AN: So I will be taking requests on what you would like to see next chapter or further on in the story. Arizona I think will be starting with a new home health aid and maybe even go I to get fitted with a prosthetic so keep reading! Also i have been trying to add a picture to this story and its not working! Omg its making me crazy!


	19. Chapter 18

AN: Sorry I have been having computer issues but now I'm back! It seems like I have a few committed readers so I will keep writing it for you! Anyway I would like to thank CaseyJr for a great idea for this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Hello, my name is Mary and I am from Seattle Health Assistance." Callie reaches her hand out to shake a tall African American woman's hand. "Hi I'm Callie. Please come in." The woman looks to be in her fifties. "Arizona is in the bathroom. I'm sure she will be right out." Callie watches as the stranger scans her apartment with her eyes before taking a seat on the couch. "Would you like a drink? Tea or coffee?" Callie asks feeling a little bit uncomfortable. "No thank you. But I would appreciate it if you told me a little bit about Arizona. Starting out with whom you are in relation to her."

Callie takes a seat in a chair opposite the woman. She can already tell that this woman is a no nonsense kind of person. "Oh I'm sorry I should have mentioned that I'm Arizona's wife. She was in a plain crash and lost her left leg, but I bet you already know that much from the papers I sent into your office." Callie says not thinking before she shares her thoughts. "I do. I meant more along the lines of how her mobility is, how she is mentally and has she started PT?" Mary adds. "Oh, sorry. She is getting around now in a wheelchair only but we have tried to get her up on crutches once. She is mentally doing well, she was pretty depressed and lashed out a lot but now she is getting better. She has not done a lot of PT yet. Only a few sessions but they will start to become more frequent beginning this week." Callie answers.

"How much help does she need in basic everyday tasks and is she open to receiving help?" Callie has to think. "Um… she needs a fair amount of help and she is not very open to asking or receiving it." She says nervously but not knowing why exactly. "Please fill out this paperwork." The nurse hands Callie a thick stack of papers. "Ah ok." She tries her best to answer all of the questions.

After a few minutes of silently filing out the paperwork Arizona comes out of the bathroom. "Hey babe. This is Mary, the new nurse." Arizona has a blank look on her face. She is not happy that she has to have another nurse. She would rather Callie just stay home to take care of her. "Hi." She says flatly. "Hello. You must be Arizona. I have been talking to your wife about this situation but I would like to hear things from your perspective, if you don't mind." Arizona has already decided that she did not like this lady. "Yah, I guess."

Arizona wheels a little closer to where Callie is sitting scribbling away on pieces of paper. "How many hours a day to you think that you rely on that wheel chair?" Mary asks. Arizona looks confused. She had been expecting to be asked what activities she liked to do or something stupid. "Um…I'm not sure? A lot I guess. I don't have any other way of getting around." "Would you say that you have let the amputation take over your life?" Callie looks up a little surprised by the intensity of these questions. Caught off guard for the second time, Arizona struggles to come up with an answer. "I ah…well…I try not to but there is just so much I cant do that I was able to do before." Mary jots down a few notes making Arizona feel uncomfortable.

Mary flips through her notes that the office gave her reading a little bit more about this client. "I understand that you are a doctor. So is your wife. Do you plan on returning to that field of work once you are recovered?" "I hope I will be able to." "Are there any things you would like me to know about you before we begin to work together?" "Um…I don't think so?" "Who would you like to be your two emergency contacts?" Arizona thinks for a second before tapping Callie. "Do you think Mark would mind if I put him down?" "No I don't think he would." She answers back. "Then Callie Torres and Mark Sloan." Mary writes that onto the papers in her lap. "Who are your main physician/ physicians? I pretty much just need the doctors who can answer the most questions and send over your records if need." "Callie and Alex Karav." "Well I think I have everything I need. I will be back here at six tomorrow morning for our first day together." Mary stands up and shows herself to the door. "I will collect that paperwork from you tomorrow. Nice meeting both of you." Then the door closes behind her.

Callie looks up from the paperwork a little stunned. That was absolutely not what she had been expecting. "What was that?" Arizona asks equally as shocked. "Well I guess she likes to just get to the point." They both sit not knowing what to do before Callie gets back to the paperwork.

A loud buzzing sound echoes through the small bedroom. Arizona opens one eye and sees that it is still dark out. She hated waking up to a dark room. She rolls over to see Callie still sound asleep as the alarm clock rang loudly. "Callie." She says as she shakes her wife. She couldn't help but think that the alarm clock was a waste of money sense half the time it didn't even wake Callie up. "What?" She responds annoyed. "Its time for you to get up." Callie rolls away from her wife with her eyes still closed. She felt the cold air hit her bare arms and tugged the blankets tighter around her.

"At least turn off the alarm before it wakes up Sophia." Arizona says, ok with the idea of Callie skipping work and having a lazy day in bed. Callie hits the snooze button and they drift off to sleep again. Not five minutes later the offal sound fills the room again. "Callie just get up!" Arizona says without opening her eyes. "Ugh!" Callie says rolling out of bed and onto the floor. "It's so cold and early!" Callie wines in her husky morning voice. "Shhh!" Arizona says pulling the covers that were once wrapped around Callie closer to herself.

Remembering that Arizona had to get up too sense her nurse was coming at six Callie pulled the covers off of her wife. "No!" Arizona says when she feels the blanket ripped for her body. "You have to get up to shower before Mary gets here." Callie says pulling the wheel chair next to the bed. "I don't want to! She will just have to deal with me spending the day in bed, smelly." Callie laughs before resting her ice-cold hands on Arizona's bare shoulder. Blue eyes snap open. "Callie! Knock it off!" Callie laughs again amused. She grabs her wife's hands and pulls her to a sitting position. "Stop it! I don't want to move!" "I don't care. If I have to get up you do too." The brunette pulls Arizona to a standing position and the blond lowers herself into the chair. They take turns showering and getting ready for the day.

As Callie is drying her hair she hears the door open. "Cal, you ready to go?" Mark calls into the apartment. A second later he appears in the doorway of her bedroom. "Nope not yet we have to wait for the nurse to get here. "Where is Blondie anyway?" Callie points to Sophia's room and Mark walks over. "Hey." Mark says seeing Arizona snuggling his beautiful child. "Hey. Look its daddy! Say hi Soph!" Arizona says most of her sentence in a baby voice shaking the child's arm to look like she was waving. Mark goes over and takes the baby from her arms. He swings her up in the air making her laugh before hugging her tightly. "Hey baby girl. Do you want some breakfast? Of course you do!" Mark says matching Arizona's childlike tone.

A loud knock fills the room. "Cal, do you want me to get that?" Mark says loudly so that she will hear him over the blow drier. "Yah." She says back. He goes over to open the door. "Hello. I'm Mark Sloan, you must be the nurse." Mark says allowing the woman to come in. "Yes, I am Mary." The nurse walks in pulling a suitcase looking bag behind. She walks over and puts her coat on the coat rack. "We will begin every morning with exercises that will stretch out your residual limb." Mary says when Arizona rolls into the living room. "Ah…ok." Arizona gets so nervous around this new woman she never has room in her brain to protest. Callie walks out of her room ready to go. "Hi Mary." The stern woman nods her head in acknowledgement before pulling a multicolored yoga mat out of her bag. Mark smirks at Callie. _God only knows what this woman will put her through today._ "I will be back around five." Callie kisses the top of Arizona's head trying to ignore the pleading look she was being given. With Mark close at foot she leaves the apartment.

After fifteen minutes of the weirdest yoga Arizona could ever imagine she was helped off of the floor and into her wheel chair. She had already been told that the time she was spending in the chair would be cut to at least half it was before. Arizona's stomach grumbled loudly. "Is it ok if I make myself some breakfast?" Of course it was her house and she could do whatever she wanted but with this scary woman next to her she felt like a child. "Yes, you can have a break then we can get you up on crutches." When Mary turned away to look into her huge bag Arizona mouthed bad names at her and raised her middle finger. _So much for being up to the task, she thought to herself. _

Through out her whole day Mary seemed to nag her on everything she was doing. When she made herself a bagel for breakfast it was replaced with foods that would give her more energy like oatmeal and fruit. She was scolded on how she rolled her wheel chair and even told to do things herself when she asked for assistance.

After a few hours of "torture" Arizona finally snapped. "I can't reach the freaking sink I only have one leg!" The blond reaches from where she sits in her chair. Mary looks unfazed by this all, standing with her arms crossed towering over her. "Just hand me a wet paper towel like Callie does!" Arizona finds herself nearly in tears for some reason. She just could not take anymore of this woman. "Stand up and get the paper towel then." Mary stretches out her hand ready to help. The tears finally start to fall down Arizona's pale cheeks. Her body ached for all of the activity she had been doing all day long, her head throbbed from all of the reminders and scolds and her eyes stung from trying to hold back her emotions.

"You don't get it! I can't do this! I can't do so any of these damn things! Can you even just give me a brake?" The words come out of her mouth in a shaky yell as her tears fall faster and harder. "Yes you can. I wouldn't make you do it if I didn't know you could." Mary reaches down pulling up her right pant leg to reveal a shiny metal prosthetic limb. Arizona's jaw drops in a rather impolite way but she couldn't help it. "I-ah I didn't know. I-I'm sorry." The woman drops the pant leg to the floor again. "Don't be. Just know that when I push you its so that you don't become what I had become after I lost my leg. I want you to get back to your life again and to be happy. Now how about we try those crutches again? I bet it would be nice for Callie to see you on them when she gets home." Arizona nods her head discovering a lot of respect and appreciation for this woman.

"Hey, look at you go!" Callie says walking in to find Arizona wobbling around on crutches. Arizona looks up shooting her a dimpled smile. She was proud of herself. "You have a strong woman here Callie, just keep reminding her of that. Arizona make sure to fill your wife in on the exercises and stretches you should be doing." With that Mary walks out of their apartment. "So how was it? At about two you stopped sending me freaked out messages about how bad it was going and now you seem peppy?" Arizona chuckles a little. "I have to admit it started off…you could say a little shaky but I think I understand where she's coming from a little more."

Callie looks even more confused then she did before. "Ah ok. I forgot to tell you that Mer was asking about you today. She just wanted to know how you were doing and what you were up to." "That's nice what did you say?" "I told her about your PT and Mary." "Oh ok. How was she doing? I mean I have to admit she didn't look so good last time I saw her." Callie thinks trying to come up with less morbid way to say what she thought. "Ah…well she still doesn't look like her old self. She is horrifyingly skinny and looks like she will pass out from lack of sleep at any minute. So I guess not good." At the scared look of Arizona Callie mentally face palms herself. "That's horrible! What about Yang?" "Well she is talking more but not seeing patients yet. It seems like both of them are just around there to be together." "I think I should call them. Maybe have them over for diner? Do you think it's to late to call tonight?" Callie looks at her watch. "Its seven. Its up to you." "I think we should do it."

***Ding, Dong*** Callie opens the door to find Cristina and Meredith. "Hi, Callie." Meredith says. They both walk in. Arizona uses her crutches to get into the living room to greet them. "Hi" she says. "Wow, crutches! That's great!" Meredith says walking over to her. "Thanks! I just started with them today." Arizona motions to the couch before handing the crutches to Callie and sitting down. Callie leaves the room to go eat diner with Sophia and Mark. She decided that Arizona needed some time to talk alone with people who really understood what she had gone through.

"H-how are you two doing?" She is immediately nervous when she scans both of them. Meredith looks like she had not slept, eaten or seen the sun for a month and Cristina had a look in her eye as if she had seen a ghost. "We are getting there." Mer replies immediately regretting her answer. "Sorry, that's what I have been saying to everyone for a while but it's just…impossible. It's too hard now. The nightmares and memories haunt me all the time!" Mer runs a shaky hand through her hair. "I-I-I get it. I get those too. You just need to keep going. Mer you-you look offal. Are you even eating or sleeping?" Mer looks down at her hands. "I-well I try, but you remember what we ate out there? I just can't do it anymore and sleep it just to painful. I wake up screaming all the time. If not me Derek. But now Owen wants Cris and I to go to some PTSD place before we can get our normal patent loads back. Its not fair." Arizona looks shocked at all that was said to her so fast. "Ah yah that does sound bad. But you cant just stop when it hurts. It hurts me but I have to keep eating and sleeping. Hell even getting up in the morning knowing that Lexie cant is an immediate blow but I don't let it stop me. We are lucky enough to have gotten a second chance. I am not going to waste that. But I also know there are ways that you can be helped. Like talking to a therapist or taking a natural sleep aid or doing something to distract yourself while you eat."

Mer looks over at Cristina who has not spoken a word the whole time. "I guess I will try those because I am really not sure how much more of this I can take." "Cristina, will you please talk to me? Let me know how you're feeling?" Cristina turns her head to face Arizona. _That's a good sign. It farther then she was before. "_Come on Cris, she knows what happened over there." Meredith encourages. "I-I'm tired. I can't do this anymore." "You can. I felt exactly like that but it slowly figures out. Of coarse I have those days where it just doesn't seem worth it to even get out of bed in the morning but you just have to get the will to make yourself do it. Also if I were you I would look into that PTSD place because I actually think it could really help. My brother had a friend who went to one of those and came back almost back to his old self." "I guess I will." Mer says. It is noticeable that she has a lot on her mind.

"Hey guys. I just wanted to see how everything is going." Arizona looks at the clock seeing that three hours had gone by with out her noticing. "Well we should really get going. But thank you so much for having us. You really helped us. Ill call you to tell you if we decide to go or not." Mer says not wanting to say everything in front of Callie. "Ok great!" Arizona calls from the couch. The rest of their night is uneventful. They fall asleep easily in each other's arms.

* * *

AN: I would really appreciate some feed back! And if you guys could spread the word a bit about my fanfic I would be forever grateful!


End file.
